That Girl In Black
by CinnamonToasty
Summary: Elsa had a troubled childhood, she lived at the hospital for three years and when her life had no purpose, a certain redhead shows up and changes everything. But when she makes a promise and breaks it, and Elsa sees her in her new school, how will things go down for our Elsa? Rated M for future chapters and language, ELSANNA, non-incest
1. Chapter 1

** Hey CinnamonToasty here, just wanted to say that this will be my first story I post on the Internet so give me the honest opinion on what you think about it. It would help me out a ton! So I have pretty high hopes for this story and I hope that you guys will like it! So enjoy this first chapter and be sure to favorite and review! Here we go!**

* * *

"Hey dad, why do doctors wear white coats? Why not blue or green or red?" Anna asked, turning her head and facing her father. Anna hadn't stopped asking questions since Kristoff had broken his arm in football practice. They immediately rushed him to the city's hospital, not waiting for the paramedics that were on their way. Anna's father let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know dear, I'm not a doctor." He replied. The same reply he gave the young redhead had a question. She huffed as she turned back to watch the doctors and nurses running through the hall trying to get to their destination. Anna's mother had been sitting quietly next to her father, not wanting to even make a sound while her mind was filled with Kristoff in the ER. Hey dad, why do-""Hun, how about you take this and go down to the food court and get you something to eat? I know you skipped lunch so you could be here for your brother." Anna's father interrupted her shoving a five dollar bill into the redhead's hands. Anna nodded as she stood up and made her way through the halls.

Anna stood at the entrance to the cafeteria-or the nutrition center, what it said on the sign- she pushed one of the two large wooden doors open and saw the bustling room filled with people wearing hospital gowns and scrubs and white lab coats and then there were some normal clothed people all sitting in the room eating whatever was on the plates. Anna glanced over to her right and saw a cashier. She walked up and gave the older lady the five and smiled. She walked up to window where they distributed the food. Anna grabbed a plate and held it inside the food window where a overweight man placed a sandwich wrapped in serene wrap and a bag of lays potato chips and an apple. Anna nodded a thank you to the man who kept his gaze at the food. Anna then turned and grabbed a Styrofoam cup that was stacked next to a tea and lemonade dispensers. She carefully filled her cup with the tea and looked for a seat. Anna saw a empty spot next to a pile of notebooks and pencils. She walked over to it and sat down. Anna glanced up at the books and pencils and saw that there was drawings and writings all over the paper that was sprawled out on the table. Anna carefully stacked everything into neat piles across from her as she started to unwrap her sandwich. As she took a rather large bite she realized a blonde girl stood across the table from her. Anna looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on in her opinion.

She wore an all black t-shirt that was tightly wrapped around the girl's thin figure and stretched down to the beginnings of her thighs, she also had all black skinny jeans with horizontal rips all down it, she was unhealthily skinny with a large thigh gap, she wore no shoes, she had medical tape that wrapped her entire forearm and had her platinum blond hair in a messy braid that laid on her left shoulder. She had ice deep blue eyes and the most noticeable thing was the white scar that drew across her cheek from her left corner of her lips to the back of her jaw line. _She's so beautiful! Like holy crap beautiful, like so freaking beautiful that the definition of beautiful is this girl! _Anna thought to herself as she stared at the girl who stayed still watching carefully at the redhead. "Hi! I am Anna!" Anna finally spoke up. The girl blinked before sitting down in the seat across from Anna and instantly looked worriedly at the new stacks of her paper in front of her. Anna realized she had messed with this girl's stuff, "Oh, sorry! It was just a big mes- unorganized placement when I came over here so I just neatly stacked everything up." Anna spoke correcting herself. The girl then gave her a questioning look which asked if she went through her stuff. Anna threw her hands up in defense, "I promise I didn't look through anything! I swear scouts honor!" Anna said quickly, throwing one hand up. The girl merely nodded as she pulled out one of the leather books stacked up and opened it up and grabbed a pencil, started drawing in it.

They sat in silence as Anna quietly ate her sandwich trying her best to not stare at the girl who had her knees up in her seat and the book laid on her lap as she the pencil quickly drew in it. Anna was of course, the first to break the silence, "So… what's your name?" she asked timidly. The girl stopped her pencil, before she continued drawing. Anna sat in defeat; _obviously she doesn't want to talk to you! You should leave before you piss her off! _Anna sighed as she placed her napkin and crumpled up serene wrap on her tray before standing up. "Elsa." Anna paused before registering that the girl spoke to her. Anna turned back to see the girl hadn't left her gaze at her book however. "What?" Anna asked curiously, turning back towards the blonde across from her. The older girl sighed before closing her book and placing both her feet under the table and looking up to meet Anna's gaze, "Elsa. My name is Elsa."

Anna's heart nearly stopped when Elsa's eyes met hers. They were a pair of dark icy blue sapphires that stared deeply. "Oh… Oh! Hi Elsa, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Anna sat back down cheerfully, shoving her hand in front of Elsa. Elsa stared at the redhead's hand for quite some time before reaching out and grasping it carefully. Anna nearly jumped at the sudden sense of cold that came from Elsa's hand. "Jesus Elsa! Your hand is freezing! Are you cold, well of course you are! You're wearing a t-shirt when it's the middle of winter, why don't you wear a sweater or something warmer so you won't get hypothermia?" Anna started to ramble as Elsa listened quietly, watching the redhead talk with great amounts of expression. "I mean honestly, here you are in the cafeteria or nutrition center or whatever the hecks they call it, drinking iced coffee, and wearing nothing but a t-shirt?" Anna asked curiously after ranting. Elsa shrugged her shoulders defensively at the sudden interest Anna had in her. "The cold has never really bothered me. The doctors said it had something to do with my depression and anorexia; they said when everything happened, my mind must've triggered something in my nervous system causing me to have no feeling in my body and also-"Elsa's voice trailed off. _Why the hell am I telling her any of this!? She doesn't care, does she? _

"And also what, um Elsa?" Anna asked curiously after the blonde stopped midsentence. Elsa sighed, "And also stopped my ability to think clearly. This in fact has been the first conversation I have had with anyone where I don't feel treated like a freak." Elsa spoke with a hint of saddening in her voice. Anna saw Elsa had pain, she could see it in her eyes, that she hadn't had happiness in a very long time. "I'm sorry; I can't imagine what that must feel like. Why don't we talk about something else? How about we talk about what you like?" Anna said with a rather large smile plastered on her face. "Such as?" Elsa replied questionably. "What do you like to do for fun?" Anna asked quizzically. "Fun? Well I read and draw or paint mostly. I also listen to music a lot, especially when I draw or paint." Elsa had replied with a polite tone. Anna gave a confused look, "That's it? You don't watch movies or TV or play a sport or hang out with friends or family?" She asked which earned a pained look from Elsa, "I don't have any friends… and as for family…" Elsa couldn't continue her sentence as tears formed at the edge of her eye lids. Anna realized this and quickly tried to distract Elsa. "Well what kind of music do you listen to?" Anna piped up. Elsa took in a deep breath as to realizing as to what had just happened, "Mostly classical but also new age piano. Do you know Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy?" Elsa spoke. Anna shook her head no, "What about Der Rosenkavalier by Richard Strauss?" Elsa then asked. Anna again, shook her head no. Elsa sighed, "Okay, do you know who Beethoven is?" Elsa asked in a simple manor. Anna smiled and nodded yes. "Yeah! He is this old dude who did a whole lot of piano things for Tom and Jerry!" Anna said happily. "Well yes technically. Okay, now his kind of music is what I like. It shouldn't be called music in my opinion; it is much too beautiful to be a form of many. It should be called wordless art in which actually speaks volumes without having to so much as whisper a word for it to be magnificent. Classical is such a alluring subject that it is often overlooked by many as just some kind of music." Elsa spoke while Anna sat in awe and how Elsa spoke. _God she is so perfect! She can just describe something and it'll be instantly perfect like her! _Anna zoned out as she listened to Elsa speak of different composures and different sounds that pianos make during a song.

"I actually have a few CD's right here of Debussy and Beethoven and Strauss." Elsa stated as she reached for the plastic stack of cases that sat next to her books. She grabbed three CD cases and handed them over to Anna who had a surprised look on her face. "Here," Elsa said. Anna's eyes grew wide with surprised. "Oh, I couldn't take these from you!" Anna took the items before trying to hand them back over. Elsa shook her head no, "Please do, I have a ton more and I've listened to those CD's a million times at least." Elsa said with a soft smile. Anna looked at Elsa and could melt, _god, how could I say no? _Anna returned the smile and nodded as she placed the CD's on her lap. Fine, but one condition; you have to take this." Anna said boldly. "Take wha-"Before Elsa could finish, Anna pulled her green fleece sweater she had been wearing over her head and handing it across to Elsa. She carefully took the garment and sat it in her lap as she nodded. Then a familiar voice to Anna had spoke from behind her, "Anna dear,Kristoff is released and we are going home now. Say goodbye to your friend now and meet us in the main lobby." Anna's mother spoke as the redhead felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder before leaving her. Anna sighed deeply as she turned back to Elsa who had a saddening look written all on her face. "I'm sorry but I got to go, I promise I'll visit tomorrow and we can hang out! You can even show me some of your drawings and paintings!" Anna spoke trying not to be sad. Elsa grew a wide smile as she nodded in approval. Anna smiled as well as she stood, clutching the CD's in her hands, "I promise, we'll be the best of friends! I'll see you tomorrow Elsa!" Anna walked backwards as she spoke putting a hand up to wave goodbye. Elsa tried to remain smiling as she returned the wave before she watched the redhead girl walk through the doors. Alone now, Elsa's smile dropped back to her saddened expression whilst she packed up her books and papers into her small bag that lay on the floor. She then picked up the sweater that Anna gave her; she hugged it tightly before slipping it over her head and placing her nose against the soft fabric and inhaling, _it smells like strawberries, Anna's scent is strawberries. _She smiled as she threw the bag over her shoulder and started towards the doors and back to her room. _I can't wait to see you again Anna, I will see you again. Like you said, you'll visit me tomorrow, you've brought happiness back to me in a matter of hours, we'll hang out all day tomorrow and maybe she'll like me, maybe she'll see past everything wrong with me, maybe. Tomorrow._

But the next day, the redhead never showed and Elsa never left her room from that day forth.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey CinnamonToasty here again! I just couldn't wait till tomorrow to post the next chapter so I worked on this all day! I know, I know, its a little bit shorter then last chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a good long juicy awkward Elsanna chapter! for now though, enjoy this chapter! NOTE: last chapter was two years prior to now which is present day, where Elsa was sixteen and Anna was fourteen. anyways, as always stay beautiful and review, follow, favorite, whatever makes you guys feel good! Thanks a bunches! **

* * *

"Elsa wake up! Today is your first day of senior year!" Catherine yelled from downstairs, her voice echoed up through the giant mansion. Elsa rolled over and groaned as she gently propped herself up on her bed and looked out her weary eyes. She registered the woman's words as she threw her face into her pillow and obnoxiously sighed; _ugh, school, people, social, anxiety. _She rolled back over and threw off her sheets and covers and swung her thin legs around and dangled off the bedside. She gently placed them on the freezing cold wooden floor as she stood up and walked tiredly over to the door. She opened the white door with blue snowflakes designed on it and stepped out into the hall. A child-named Olaf- came barreling down the hallway and shoving past Elsa and continuing down the hall yelling. "Yay! Today is the first day of sixth grade! Middle school here I come!" He howled as he ran downstairs. "Argh! Olaf, what the fuck?! Watch where you're going!" Elsa screamed loudly as she regained her balance. "Elsa! Watch your language young lady!" Catherine then called from downstairs. Elsa mumbled a couple swears as she walked down the hall and opened the door to her bathroom.

After brushing teeth, flossing, face wash, and a shower, Elsa blow dried her hair into her normal braid that runs down her left shoulder. She went back to her bedroom and opened her large wardrobe. She grabbed a all black t-shirt that is tight around her small frame, she pulled out a pair of skinny jet black jeans that had two large rips horizontally on her left thigh, she pulled out a pair of black and dark grey striped knee high socks, and her giant grey zip up jacket and closed the small doors. She walked over to the front end of the bed and sat down. She reached down and picked up her new pair of black and white high top converse and slipped them on quickly as she tied the shoelaces and tucked them behind the tongue of the shoe. She looked over at her desk that was directly across from her and eyed her British flag bag that laid on the top of her desk next to the particular item that Elsa resented most. She groaned slightly as she stood up and trudged over to the desk and threw the bag over her shoulder and then picked up her large black thick framed glasses and placed them gently on her face. As she sighed in relief of her sudden improvement in her vision, she turned to the full body mirror that hung on the front of her wardrobe door and took a glance at her appearance. _God, I look like such a loser. At least no one will talk to me. Hopefully._

Elsa carefully walked down the stairs and was hit by the smell of breakfast foods; eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits, etc. Elsa continued down and turned the corner headed down the hallway that leads to the dining room. She pushed open the mahogany doors and stepped in. Joseph-Elsa's foster father- sat at the head of the rather long dining table with a plate stacked with assortments of food and reading business papers, Catherine sat at the other head of the table with a plate of smaller amounts of food and had a laptop placed next to her plate as she clicked and typed on it. Then there was the Olaf; Olaf was sitting in the middle of the table and was eating his pancakes that were drowned in syrup with no manners as he was getting his surroundings as well as well as himself sticky and messy. Elsa sighed as she sat in one of the many open chairs away from Olaf, more towards Catherine and sat her bag on the floor under the table. Then a maid came through the kitchen doors and walked over and placed a plate of small amounts of eggs, two bacon strips, and a biscuit in front of her. "Thank you Gerda." Elsa spoke as she picked up her silverware and began to nibble at the eggs. "Your quite welcome ma'am." Gerda replied with a warm smile as she returned to the kitchen.

"So Elsa, you excited for your first day of public schools since the hospital?" Joseph spoke up, making everyone turn their attention towards Elsa. "Um, yeah I guess Jose- I mean dad. A little nervous I guess but fine for the most part." Elsa spoke as she kept her eyes on her plate. "That's great dear! And we know you will make a ton of friends and do great!" Catherine piped up. "Thanks Cather- mom. Well I don't want to be late on my first day so I gotta get going." Elsa replied as she stood and reached for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She headed for the door before opening she turned, "See you guys later." Elsa spoke as they all waved bye. She headed for the front door and grabbed a pair of keys that were placed on the key holder on the wall as she pressed down the button and pushed the heavy door open and closing it behind herself and walking down the small brick stairway and up to the all black chrome rimmed 2015 Buick Lacrosse parked in the looping driveway. She pressed down on the rubber unlock button as the car chirped she opened the driver door and climbed into it. She eased back into the soft leather seats and pressed the key into the ignition and heard the roar of the engine. Elsa pulled down the seat belt and clicked it in the buckle. She took a deep breath as she pulled out of the driveway and on to the road.

"Come on, move over you cunt! Get into your own damn lane!" Elsa yelled as she was driving and shoving the palm of her hand into the center of the wheel exerting the horn of the car. When Elsa was able to pass the driver that was giving her a hassle she was able to relax as she pulled into the parking lot. She turned her head and saw the high school she was going to be forced to go to for nine and a half months. The blonde sighed as she pulled into an empty parking spot and turned the key, turning off the engine. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her bag that sat in the passenger seat and opened the door and stepped out. _Okay Elsa, you're doing fine. Just keep walking and keep your head down. Do not make a fool of yourself. Okay, now I need to get to the front office. _Elsa adjusted her bag's strap as she walked past groups of students who were standing around in the parking lot. Elsa noticed carefully that a few were staring at her as she past. She finally reached the glass doors that were at the front. She took a quick look around and noticed a sign that indicated the door next to it was the front office. Elsa sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to try and find it. She walked quickly over to it and stepped in.

The secretary was an elderly woman that sat at the desk across from Elsa and was typing endlessly on the large PC that sat on the top of it. Elsa took a few steps closer as she was at the front now. The secretary still didn't raise her head up to notice Elsa. She then cleared her throat, trying to be polite at the same time. The woman stopped typing and looked up at her, "Name?" she asked, her voice was old and bored. "E-Elsa. My name is Elsa Wynter." Elsa stuttered. The woman then typed for a minute before a paper started printing from the machine that sat next to the computer. The older lady pulled out the slip of paper and writing down a three digit number and handing it to Elsa. "This is your schedule and that's your locker number." The old lady then spoke before returning to the computer. Before Elsa could thank her, the door to the office swung open and a familiar redhead walked in, making Elsa's breath hitch in the back of her throat.

She wore a bright yellow Pikachu t-shirt that had faded some, she wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of extremely worn out red converse. Her dark auburn red hair had been braided in two and ran down either shoulder and she had freckles painted all across her light but tan skin. _Anna… You've changed so much, god you're so damn beautiful. Wait, no you lied to me! You never came back! I should hate you! But… what if she had something come up? What if she got nervous and didn't show. Or what if… what if she just didn't want to? _"Good morning Mrs. Roz! Did you miss me over the summer?!" Anna yelled as she continued over to the desk. Mrs. Roz sighed before she turned her gaze away from the computer and met the teal blue eyes staring at her with a big grin. "Hello Ms. Summerstein. I had a great summer, I am truly sorry but have a large amount of work to be done so if you would be so kind as to let me get back to my work." Mrs. Roz spoke in monotone as she turned back to the monitor and started typing. Elsa was standing off to the side and chuckled quietly, _still bothering people who are busy. God, I missed you Anna. I wish you came back to see me. _Anna huffed as she turned towards Elsa and smiled, "Hi, I am Anna Summerstein! I'm a junior here and are you new here? I mean I've never seen you before and this is the first day of school and all, and we have a couple of new transfers and then we just have everyone else." Anna spoke quickly as Elsa felt a ping of pain; _of course she doesn't remember you! Okay, maybe this is good. If she doesn't then that means she doesn't know about you in the hospital and everything bad. Maybe she will think you're normal. Ha, that'd be a first time. _"Ye-yeah I'm new. I'm Elsa. Elsa Wynter, I'm a senior and I just moved here in with my foster family." Elsa staggered as she spoke looking into Anna's teal blue eyes. "Oh, that's cool! Well do you want to walk? Unless you don't want to? Because then I completely understand! I tend to annoy people by talking a lot like I am doing right now! Oh man, this is so freaking awkward!" Anna said then throwing her face into her hands. Her head immediately shot up and looked defensive, "N-not that you're awkward! Just that, you know, I am, you know awkward, and you're well, you're gorgeous! Wait what?" Anna spoke then gave an embarrassed look. That's when Elsa rose a hand up to cover up a giggle she made at the redhead for stumbling over her words and being nervous. _God Anna, you haven't changed a bit! Except you've become so much more beautiful! _"Thank you Anna. And to answer your question; yes, I would like to walk with you." Elsa spoke with a goofy smile. Anna smiled widely as she nearly ran out of the office and Elsa followed.

_This might not be such a bad day after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! CinnamonToasty here and I just want to say that I will also post the next chapter to ice cold criminal tomorrow but another chapter to this today! anyways, don't hate me for what happens! I love you people! stay beautiful!**

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria." Anna ushered towards the two large doors. Elsa nodded in acknowledgement as she smiled. Anna returned the smile, "So what's your first class Elsa?" She asked while they continued down the hall. "Oh, um… let me see." Elsa said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded up paper. She unfolded it and took a quick glance at the paper. "Oh my first class is-""Holy cow! Your first two classes are the same as mine!" Anna nearly yelled as she pulled the paper out of her hands. Elsa blushed a bit as she wrapped her arms around herself. "That's so freaking awesome! Oh, sorry here. I kind snatched it out of your hand." Anna said while handing it back to her. Elsa took it and stuffed it in her back pocket.

Then a loud ringing bell exerted in the halls and a loud roar of people opened the front doors. The mass of students were walking through the halls, shoving Elsa and Anna as they passed by them. _Too many fucking people. To many fucking people, I need to get out of here! _Elsa wrapped her arms around herself tightly and took off down the hall, ignoring the multiple calls of her name by Anna from behind her. Elsa was glancing at the numbers on the lockers trying to find hers. _357, 358, 359, 360! _Elsa looked up at her locker and looked around, noting the few amounts of people now. She sighed in relief as she opened up the metal door and opened up her bag. She pulled out her notebooks and placed them on the top shelf and pulled out a couple of her reading books; _The Great Gatsby, The Fountainhead, The Fault In Our Stars, Beowulf, I should finish these by the end of the month,-_ "Elsa! What the heck!? Why'd you run off?" Anna ran up and was bent over, hands on her own knees gasping for air. "Oh, s-sorry Anna I just… don't like large crowds of people or people touching me in general." Elsa said as her shoulders scrunched up in defense. Anna just blew a strand of hair out of her face and smiled, "its okay. Come on Els, we're going to be late for class." She said as Elsa nodded and closed her locker door and walked next to Anna. _Els huh? I like that. _

First period went by in a flash in Elsa's opinion; she sat next to Anna and remained quiet. "So Els, where did you transfer from?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa flinched a bit at the question, _shit, um… where did you transfer from Elsa? Dammit, you knew she was going to ask this! Okay say somewhere, anywhere will do! _"I went to a private school in New York." _Yeah that works, good job Elsa. You're not a entire loser._ "Oh! That's cool, so what do you like to do?" Anna replied as she turned her chair to face Elsa. "Well I like to read and draw also paint. I listen to music a lot. Also I really like watching movies." _Okay did you sound like a complete loser? No, you did okay._ "Oh, what kind of music do you listen to? Oh, wait are you a belieber or a directioner? I can't really choose, I would have to be both! Sorry, I'm rambling again. So?" Anna rambled before giving Elsa a questioning look. "Oh, um well I don't really listen to that kind of music. Do you know Debussy?" Elsa asked, _wait why would she know him? She probably never listened to the CD's you gave her. _"Yeah! I love him! His piano skills are amazing it's like art! My favorite is Clair De Lune!" Anna said with excitement. Elsa's eyes grew big with shock, _she listened to them, and she actually listened to your CD's. _"Y-yeah, he's one of my favorite. I also like Strauss and Beethoven-""Oh my God Elsa, we have the same favorites! I have a couple of CD's of them; I can't remember exactly where I got them but I am glad I did because they're amazing!"

_She… She forgot about me…? _Elsa felt waves of emotions hit her as she sunk into her seat. _This was crazy, you are supposed to hate her, she promised to see you and never did, you need to leave her now. Forget about her. When the bell rings; you get up and ignore her and go on like you don't know her! You'll get over her; all you need to do is find a new friend. _"Elsa?" Anna asked giving a quizzical look to the blonde. Elsa flinched but kept her gaze forward at the front of class. Anna felt a little hurt as she faced forward and laid her chin in her palm.

The bell rang and Elsa quickly bolted out the door, ignoring Anna's calling for her to wait up. Elsa hurried down the hall and to her locker. She glanced back the way she came and looked for the strawberry redhead girl and sighed in relief because there was no Anna to be seen. She opened up the metal door and reached in a grabbed a random spiral notebook and closing it gently and turned the opposite direction from which way she came. _SMACK! _Elsa felt a large person's back before she toppled over and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw a tall muscular boy with a good amount of facial hair on his chin, he had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore an all black t-shirt that said "Asking Alexandria" on the front, he wore a pair of faded black jeans with a chain hanging from his right hip and a couple of pre rips in them, he had a pair of worn black and white converse and had a dark grey beanie and had rather large gauges in his ears. Elsa blushed as she quickly picked up her notebook and pens and stood up and faced him with a blush creeping against her face. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't see you and I just didn't want to be late for class and I just-""whoa, easy there blondie! Its fine, just threw me off guard that's all. Hey, you're new right?" the boy said with a smile. Elsa nodded as she kept her eyes on her shoes and had her arms around herself. "Having a rough first day huh?" He then asked as he crossed his arms comfortably. "Y-you could say that." Elsa mumbled as she thought of Anna. "Well, I can certainly tell you that I and my girlfriend would like you to be our new friend! Only if you want to of course." He said. Elsa looked up at him in surprise, _is he being for real here? _"And speak of the devil, here she is!" the boy added as he opened his arm and Elsa watched a girl with short brown hair, a black t-shirt with a creepy looking man-like person on the front and said "Marilyn Manson" on the front, she also had a pair of faded black jeans but had a lot more pre rips in them and wore a pair of all black vans and had a silver nose piercing and wore a black beanie that said "YOLOSJGFN" on the rim of it. "Hey babe, this is my new friend…?"The boy spoke and ushered his hand towards Elsa, asking for her name. "E-El-Elsa. Elsa Wynter." She stuttered as the girl smiled while hugging the boy. "That's a gorgeous name! I love your glasses by the way! Hi Elsa, I'm Rapunzel and if he probably told you his name was Flynn but his real name is Eugene." Rapunzel said as the boy's face grew red. "Did you have to tell her?" Eugene said pretending to be mad. Elsa covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh. "Well what class do you have next Elsa? Me and Eugene have all the same classes together, maybe we might have some of the same to?" Rapunzel asked as Elsa quickly pulled out her schedule and handed it to the short brunette. Rapunzel quickly scanned the paper and looked back at Elsa with a wide grin, "We have second through seventh hour together!"

The rest of the morning classes went by, with Rapunzel and Eugene asking Elsa countless questions about her interests and dislikes and etc. they were in their fourth hour which was study hall, "Okay, okay, Elsa; we have got to get you into heavy metal! You can't just like classical music, you need to branch out and listen to some good shit like Asking Alexandria, or Bring Me the Horizon, or Of Mice and Men!" Eugene nearly yelled. Elsa quickly nodded in approval as she turned to Rapunzel who tapped her on the shoulder. Rapunzel was handing Elsa a IPod and a pair of Apple headphones. "Here, just listen to the songs on here and you'll see what we mean by some good shit! You can just return them whenever." She spoke as Elsa carefully took the items in her hands, "Thanks! You guys seem really happy being together. How long have you guys been together?" Elsa stated as she placed the IPod and headphones into her bag. "For about fourteen months now! What about you?" Rapunzel said proudly before asking Elsa. "E-excuse me?" Elsa stuttered as she realized what she asked. "Is there anyone special in your life? Any crushes, anything?" Rapunzel asked while Eugene leaned in some to listen better. "O-oh… no, I've never been good with that kind of thing you know? No girl's ever-"Elsa stopped her words when she basically just admitted to being gay. Eugene and Rapunzel sat dumbfounded before their mouths grew into big smiles and Eugene started to laugh, "Ha, knew you there was something awesome about you!" He howled as Rapunzel elbowed him in the stomach making him come to an abrupt stop of laughing. After mean mugging him, Rapunzel turned her gaze back to Elsa who was confined in herself her face crimson. "Hey, Elsa it's okay. We don't care if you're gay! You're a really cool girl and being gay shouldn't change anything!" Rapunzel spoke making Elsa smile. "Yeah except it changes what goes inside you!" Eugene sneered as Elsa blushed and Rapunzel swatted at his arm.

They bell dismissed them and they three walked through the hall and to their lockers. To the three's delight; all three lockers were next to each other. Elsa placed her notebook inside and pulled out The Fountainhead and closed her locker door. She turned to Rapunzel and Eugene and they all walked to the lunch room.

They all waited in line to get their food, when they got to the front they paid for their lunches and each picked up a tray. After Eugene collecting nearly every food there, Rapunzel getting a sandwich and some chips, and Elsa settling with a salad, they went to sit down in the table towards the back of the cafeteria. Few people were staring and whispering as the three passed by them and sat down. "Shit, we forgot our drinks! I'm going to get a lemonade, tea babe, and for you Elsa?" Eugene asked as he stood back up. "Just some water please." She replied. Eugene nodded as he walked back up to the drink dispensers. "So Elsa, I was thinking this weekend, if you're not busy, you'd want to go shopping? Because you've got to get some band tees! So?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa smile and nodded.

Eugene returned quickly after, handing them their drinks. Elsa sat quietly while she listened to Rapunzel and Eugene about which band was better. That was when Anna sat down immediately in front of Elsa, "Els! What the heck happened!? Why did you go off and ditch me and why are you sitting with these emos!?" the redhead spat. Rapunzel and Eugene were getting angry, and Elsa knew the tension was rising, _fuck, fuck, okay. Say something; say how you don't know her or how she should shut her mouth! Dammit Anna! We'd never be in this damn situation if you hadn't forgotten me! _"W-who a-are you?" Elsa stuttered. Anna's face went blank in shock at the reply she got from the blonde. "w-what do you mean-""Can't you take a hint you fucking priss? She doesn't know who the hell you are so beat it!" Rapunzel spat. Anna's face grew red in embarrassment and anger. She got up and stormed away. Rapunzel smiled and gave Eugene a high five. Elsa sat in her seat, still, guilty, _why am I feeling so bad? She lied to you and forgot about you!? You don't need her! That was just a taste of her own medicine! Just forget about her. _Elsa turned back towards her salad and took a large bite.

The final bell of the day rang and Elsa placed her notebooks inside her locker and placed The Fountainhead back on the shelf with the rest of her books before shutting it closed. She turned to Rapunzel and Eugene who were in a passionate kiss. Elsa cleared her throat making the couple stop and look over at the blonde and laugh. "Sorry, well we'll see you tomorrow Els!" Eugene said as he patted her shoulder. Elsa nodded, "Hey Els, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my house tomorrow then we meet Eugene at the mall the next day and get you some band merch!" Rapunzel said with a rather large grin. Elsa again nodded and smiled back before waving her goodbye and walking out to her car in the parking lot. "Hey loser! Found some new friends did ya!? Going to turn emo and end up killing yourself huh?" A boy hollered from the left of Elsa. She turned slightly to see that the boy had his muscular arm wrapped around Anna who laughed at his comment. Elsa quickly faced forward and was hit with a wave of sadness. They continued to say hurtful comments and they all howled with laughter making Elsa start to cry a bit. She hurried over to her car and slammed her keys into the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot. _It's okay, stop crying, Rapunzel and Eugene deal with this shit every day. You can too, you're stronger than this. Just think tomorrow you get to see your friends again and spend an entire day with them! _Elsa smiled as she pulled out the IPod that Rapunzel gave her and plugged it into the stereo. She pressed shuffle and the song, "Go to Hell for Heaven's Sake, by Bring Me the Horizon" played. Elsa smirked at the name, _Anna._

She pulled up to her house and turned off the engine. She switched the IPod tow headphones and turned the volume all the way up as she locked her car and walked up the brick stairs and opened the heavy doors. Elsa walked up the staircase and headed down the hallway and into her room. She turned around and locked it behind her as she continued to her desk. She dropped her bag next to the desk and sat in the computer chair. Elsa pulled out the IPod from her pocket and turned it off as she pulled out the ear buds and sat them on the top of the desk. Elsa reclined back as far as the chair could restrict her and stretched. She rolled the chair forward and opened up the laptop that was lying on top of the desk and turned it on.

Elsa clicked the web browser and the page popped up with YouTube. Elsa typed in classical piano and clicked the first video that was suggested, she gave it a second to load before standing back up and walked over to her bed and jumped into the middle of it before situating herself to get comfortable. She pulled off her glasses and sat them on the nightstand that was next to the head of the bed. She rubbed her thumb and index finger on either side on the bridge of her nose as she sighed in fatigue before she closed her eyes and let the music lull her to sleep. _Things will be different; things will also get a lot better while they are different. I promise you, just don't get sucked back up into Anna. _And with that, Elsa fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! CinnamonToasty here, i'm so sorry for not updating yesterday like I promised! My damn boss told me I had to come in an cover someone's shift even though this was my day off and just ugh! Anyways, I just wanted to say a couple things; this story will contain a lot of triggers such as: self harming, depression, bullying, anorexia, family issues, family death, rape, abuse, cheating on, fights, alcohol, drugs. Also, I do not plan on adding anyone from another Disney movie in this story other then Tangled and Frozen, so any characters other then frozen characters are made up, and finally for awhile I will be laying some pretty heavy feels so brace yourselves! Now, with everything said; Onward to the story!**

* * *

It was second period and Elsa sat behind Rapunzel and next to Eugene as they were working on a math sheet that was handed out at the beginning of class. "Psst. Elsa, what's number twelve?" Eugene whispered. Elsa sighed as she continued writing. "Pssssst! Elsa!" Eugene whispered a little louder this time. Elsa continued to ignore him. Elsa finished the paper as she stood up and brought it to the front of the class and placed it on the teacher's desk and sat back at her desk. She sent Eugene a devilish smile as he stuck his tongue out at her and went back to his paper.

For the rest of class, the students had free time and Eugene pulled his desk over next to Rapunzel as they both faced Elsa. "So Els, you ready for tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked as she wrapped her arm around Eugene's. "Yeah! I'm really excited for tomorrow! I've never been to the mall before so-"Before Elsa could finish her sentence a pencil hit her in the back of the head and a round of laughter from behind them erupted as Elsa became embarrassed as she laid her head on her forearms. Rapunzel and Eugene got angry at this point as they peered behind Elsa and saw the group was athletes and cheerleaders. "Hey, cum dumpsters!" Rapunzel yelled as the group immediately stopped laughing and looked over at the brunette. "Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you jizz jockeys; is there any way you cannot be complete fucking assholes to my friend here?" Rapunzel then stated. "You know; we could but we aren't. Now go back to cutting yourselves or dreaming about your deaths." The muscular boy with sideburns sneered as the group erupted with laughter. But Elsa could definitely distinguish a certain voice that was laughing; _Anna._

The bell rang as the group behind the trio passed them, throwing paper wads at them. Elsa kept her gaze to the ground as they stood up and walked out of the classroom. Rapunzel noticed Elsa's actions and threw her arm around Elsa's shoulder, "Hey, Els don't listen to those shit stacks! They need to treat badass people like us shitty so they can feel good about themselves!" Rapunzel said as she flashed a grin at the blonde who then drew a small smile and nodded. "There we go! Now, third hour here we come!" The brunette said as she kept her arm around Elsa and locked her other with Eugene's.

As fourth hour passed, the bell dismissing them, the three made their way to their lockers. Elsa looked into hers and decided whether to continue Fountainhead or read a different book. She decided on the Fountainhead and closed her locker facing her two friends who were waiting for her. "Ready blonde?" Eugene said. Elsa nodded as they turned and headed down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Come on Els, you can't _just_ eat a salad for lunch! You need to get some damn meat on your bones, you are way to fucking skinny!" Eugene said as he took a large bite out of his greasy hamburger, which then dripped condiments out from the bottom onto his tray. Elsa felt queasy as she eyed the unhealthy, greasy sandwich and shook her head no, "I-I'm fine. I'm not really fond of eating meat." She spoke as she stabbed her plastic eating utensil into a good sized lettuce piece, raising it up to her lips and placing it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Then Eugene bursted into a howling laughter as Rapunzel dropped her head and placing her forehead in the palm of her hand. Elsa sat dumbfounded but then realized the perverted pun her friend caught from her sentence. She blushed immensely as she continued eating her salad and went back to her book.

The rest of their classes passed by with minimal bullying from the usual group. The last bell rang, announcing the end of the day. The three headed to their lockers for the last time of the day. Elsa placed her now finished Fountainhead back in its original spot, and shutting the metal door. Elsa turned and walked over to her two friends who were leant up against a set of lockers, passionately kissing, ignoring the world around them. Elsa laughed as she cleared her throat loudly which ended the PDA. "So, you guys ready to go or do you need to go into the janitor's closet for a moment?" Elsa said as she rose her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Rapunzel and Eugene smiled, "Wow, we are becoming bad influences on you; you just made a sexual joke!" Eugene said as he laughed. Elsa shook her head continuing chuckling as they all walked out the front doors and to the parking lot.

"Hey everyone look; the Satan worshippers!" the same guy with sideburns said with his group laughing. Rapunzel and Eugene laughed as Elsa remained silent and kept walking. Rapunzel leaned closer to Elsa to talk, "Don't worry Els, we are throwing a party tonight and you'll get to meet everyone! You'll get to meet people who are almost as badass as us!" she said with a smile. _Holy shit, my first party tonight! _Elsa thought as she pulled her keys out of her bag and pressed down on the unlock button and opening her door. "Holy shit Els! Your parents must be filthy fucking rich!" Eugene said as he looked at the vehicle. Elsa nodded as she turned to Rapunzel. "So where am I going exactly?" She asked. "Oh, just follow me and Eugene, he drives that red F150 over there." Rapunzel said as she pointed across the parking lot.

"I'm telling you Els, you're going to love our friends! And they are definitely going to love you!" Rapunzel stated as they walked up to the front door and Rapunzel placed the key in the lock turning it and opening the door. The three stepped in and headed for the kitchen. "Okay, Eugene do we have enough alcohol or do we need Jacob to pick up a couple kegs?" Rapunzel asked as she started searching through the cabinets under the counter top. Eugene shook his head no, "No, Jacob is definitely going to need to pick up a lot because we drank the rest at the last party remember?" He asked opening the refrigerator and pulling out a Bud light can and opened taking a sip. Rapunzel groaned loudly as she pulled out her phone from the back of her pocket and started typing away. Elsa stood still in shock, _wait they can just drink and do whatever the hell they want? _

"S-so where are your parents Rapunzel?" Elsa stuttered as she carefully sat down at one of the chairs by the island. Rapunzel shrugged, "Don't know; they kind of walked out on me last year so I've been living here with Eugene and this is his place." She stated as she opened up the pantry and pulled out bags of red solo cups and sat them on the island. "So you guys live here alone?" Elsa then asked as she sat up straighter, fixing her posture. "Yep, just me and the babe and parties every other night!" Eugene said as he put up the rock sign and sticking out his tongue. The two girls laughed as they continued to get ready for the party.

"I'm telling you Elsa; you cannot wear your giant stoner hoodie to this party! Come on; let me find you something to wear, please?" Rapunzel said a she clasped her hands together. Elsa sighed loudly and nodded in submission. Rapunzel smiled as she took Elsa's hand and leading her down the hall. They turned right into a bedroom and shut the door. Rapunzel walked across the room and over to the two door closet and opening it. After many no's and rejects; she smiled and pulled down a long sleeve all black tight shirt and pulled a pair of all black skinny jeans and a chain. She turned back to Elsa and handed the articles of clothing to the blond who simply nodded as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself. Right after that, a knock on the door came, "Hey, after you change we'll do your makeup!" Rapunzel stated as Elsa mouthed a no, "Why, so you can make me look actually pretty for once?" Elsa said as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. "Els, you're already unbelievably gorgeous, this will just add a little pizzazz!" Rapunzel said. Elsa sighed as she mumbled an okay before undressing.

"And… Done!" Rapunzel stated as she put the eyeliner back in the open drawer. Elsa hopped off the bathroom counter and turned to look at herself in the full body mirror hanging from the door. She had on the tight black long sleeve shirt that had a large collar that almost reached over her shoulders, she had on the black brand new no ripped skinny jeans that had a chain hanging from her back left pocket to the front left one, and hand a pair of no laced all black vans, her hair was in her normal braid but more neat and her ice blue eyes really showed because of the dark black eyeliner. "God Els, I wish I was you!" Rapunzel said as she looked at her friend in the mirror. Elsa sighed, _no, you honestly don't._

"Alright, Jacob said he's bringing three kegs and everyone will be out here pretty soon! Elizabeth is bringing the food, and Zane is bringing the _stuff_!" Eugene said as Rapunzel and Elsa walked back into the kitchen. "Hell yeah, oh Els you're going to love Elizabeth! She's a lesbian also and she is extremely hot!" Rapunzel said as she turned to Elsa with a big grin. Elsa smiled lightly for her friend. Then a loud knock at the door came. "Oh, that must be Jacob, Elizabeth, and Zane! I got it!" Eugene hollered as he jogged out of the kitchen and to the front door. The two girls heard Eugene and the trio greet each other at the front. "Alright Els; stay near me or Eugene at the first of the party till you get acquainted with everyone first, okay?" Rapunzel stated as the blonde nodded. The two of them walked out of the kitchen to the front.

Jacob was a tall muscular Scottish guy with a medium length hair about like Eugene's, who had a full beard and bright green eyes, he wore a black band t-shirt that said "Of Mice and Men" on the front, he wore dark faded blue jeans with rips on the knees, he had a long belt that hung low in the front, and had a pair of worn black vans, he had large white gauges in his ears. Zane was not as muscular but had an athlete's body, he was Mexican, he had small amount of facial hair at his chin with long black hair that hung down in front of one eye, he wore a bright red beanie that said "Suicide Silence" on it, wore a white band t-shirt that also said "Suicide Silence" on the front, he wore long sagging black basketball shorts and a pair of large black well worn DC's. Elizabeth was a short pale white girl, she had jet black hair with a blond streak, which was under a light grey knit beanie, she had one eye deep blue and the other emerald green, which were outlined with a good amount eyeliner and mascara, she had two arrow pointed snake bite rings, she wore a white with black three quarter shirt that said "Nirvana" on the front, she had a pair of dark black skinny jeans with countless pre rips in it, she had the bottoms rolled up once and wore almost brand new all white no laced vans. She looked over at Elsa and gave her a simple smile. The action sent a surge through Elsa's body as she blushed immensely, _holy shit, she's gorgeous! I mean she's not as gorgeous as Anna- wait no stop that right now Elsa! Screw her; she has mutton chops and their merry band of sluts and twats! Alright, we are going to enjoy this party and you are going have fun! I wonder if Elizabeth thinks I'm pretty. She sure as hell is pretty! _"Guys; this is Elsa." Eugene stated as he ushered his hand towards Elsa. Jacob stepped forward immediately, "Hey there, I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake." Jacob said as he stuck his hand out to Elsa who took it gently. He flinched a bit by the sudden cold contact but shrugged it off. Zane then stepped forward, "Hey, I'm Zane." He put his hand out and the same thing happened. Then she turned to Elizabeth who smiled and stuck her hand towards Elsa, "Hello beautiful, I'm Elizabeth, and it's a pleasure." She said seductively making Elsa blush uncontrollably as she took the woman's hand. Elizabeth same thing; jolted a bit at the sudden contact of her ice cold hands. They parted as everyone talked, Elizabeth kept her eyes on Elsa who remained silent and blushing, and then smiled at the thought, _this is going to be one hell of a party_.

* * *

**Wow, things are about to get "a little" crazy ;) *clears throat* anyways, I will be updating sometime this coming Sunday so just a little heads up there. The next chapter is going to be a long one, and also I just want to say thank you guys so much for favoriting, following, and also reviewing my stories! Its really amazing to me to see a new follower or favorite notification! It lets me know that you guys like the story and want to keep reading! So anyways, I Think I've rambled enough; so as always stay gorgeous and I will see you in a couple of days!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey there beautiful Elsanna fans, CinnamonToasty here. So I have some great news and bad news; bad news is that with my work I've been neglecting the story and not making whatever set date I have to update so from now until further notice I will be updating both stories once a week and only sometimes twice depends on my job. The good news is that I have a beta reader! Well not an official because I haven't been a member for over a month and I don't have five stories etc. etc. also I know this chapter isn't long like I promised so don't hate me for that! Anyways, I would love to hear what you all think of the story so far and what you would like to see in the future and i'll consider adding the ideas you guys pitch, because this story is for you guys! Oh, and I will be updating "ICC" tomorrow I believe. So in conclusion, lots of love and stay gorgeous! **

**WARNING: CONTAINS HEAVY SELF HARM.**

* * *

It was 1:33, the house was filled with yelling, loud, rambunctious, drunk or high teenagers that were dancing and playing beer pong or any party activities. The in ground pool was filled with teenagers who some were stripped to their undergarments, while others were fully clothed. Music was blaring from the surround sound that was hooked up to the inside and out, the song playing was, "Ashley by Escape The Fate." Elsa sat on the couch, next to Rapunzel and other teenagers while holding a red solo cup filled with alcohol that she has yet to drink. "So Elsa, how are you enjoying your first high school party!?" Rapunzel asked, as she was a little tipsy. Elsa smiled softly as she shrugged. "Why don't you go dance then?!" Rapunzel asked as she took a long swig from her cup. Elsa looked over at the large mass of people dancing in the middle of the living room and also outside. She quickly shook her head but then felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Elsa turned and saw it was Elizabeth. "So I heard you were going to go and dance? Care if I joined you?" she asked as she side smiled. Elsa felt a blush being displayed on her face, "Oh no I wasn't going to-""Yes she would love to dance with you Elizabeth!" Rapunzel butted in as she pushed Elsa to her feet. She sent Elizabeth a wink and returned it and grabbed Elsa's hand and quickly led her over to the mass of people and made their way to the middle and the song, "Superheroes by You Love Her Coz She's Dead" came on.

When the song ended, Elsa felt her breath hitched in the back of her throat when saw how close her and Elizabeth were. Elsa self consciously scratched the back of her neck. Elizabeth then reached out and grabbed that hand and held it as she lowered them down. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Elizabeth yelled over the music. Elsa sat still, blushing majorly as she stared at their fingers intertwined together. _Holy shit, she's holding my hand. My fucking hand! _ Elizabeth smiled at the sight of the embarrassed girl in front of her as she pulled her along down the hall.

The two stepped into one of the bedrooms and closing the door behind them, their hands still locked together. They turned on the light and sat down at the foot of the bed. Elizabeth sighed as she let out a chuckle, "Man, this has been a crazy party. So did you like your first party?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to look at the blonde next to her who kept her eyes down and still blushing. Elsa remained silent as she crossed her legs over one another. Elizabeth smiled, "wow, your whole inexperience with stuff like this is so unbelievably sexy! I think I can change that though." Elizabeth said seductively as she leaned in towards Elsa and placed her lips on her ear lobe and started to suck lightly. Elsa felt her heart beat faster as she tensed up. Elizabeth realized this and smiled as she continued kissing down Elsa's jaw line and to her neck. _Oh… my… g-god… _Elizabeth stopped as she let go of Elsa's hand and placed both on her cheeks, turning her towards her. Elsa looked into Elizabeth's multi-colored eyes in nervousness. Elizabeth kept a straight face as she leaned in and gently laid her lips on to hers. _Holy shit she's kissing me! How do I even do this?! _Elsa remained still as Elizabeth pushed her tongue against Elsa's lips, gaining entrance. Her tongue explored the inside of Elsa's mouth, as she shifted her body upwards and started to halfway stand as she continued. Elsa tried to copy the black haired girl but completely inexperienced made it hard. They were so into it that they didn't notice the numerous knocks on the door.

"Is this the dang bathroom or- oh shit I'm so sorr-"Anna said as she stopped when her gaze met Elsa's who had a saliva bridge that connected with Elizabeth's mouth. She quickly wiped her mouth but turned her eyes to the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself, blushing uncontrollably. _What the fuck, what the fuck, how did she even get in!? Why would she even come to this party!? Fuuuuuck… _Anna stood in the threshold shocked and silent as well. Elizabeth was the first to talk, "Um, do you mind? We are a little busy here." She stated as she wrapped her left arm around Elsa's waist. Anna quickly walked out slamming the door. "Fuck, who the hell was that," Elizabeth said as she placed her lips against Elsa's neck and started to bite tenderly. Elsa gasped as she remained quiet.

After a hour of kissing, Elsa sat in Elizabeth's lap as they remained silent, with their hands intertwined. "So Elsa; we just had a fucking hot make out session and we are both attracted to each other, so I want to know if you are wanting this to go anywhere?" Elizabeth asked as her thumb brushed against the back of Elsa's hand. "I-I d-don't kn-know…" Elsa stuttered while blushing. They sat in silence before speaking again, "Well I want it to. But that's only if you want it to." Elizabeth said as she turned away a bit. Elsa sat quiet, "I'll give you some time to think about it okay?" Elsa nodded.

"Okay, goodnight everyone drive safe!" Rapunzel said as she waved, watching the cars pull out of her driveway and front lawn. Elsa and Elizabeth walked out, Elsa stopped next to Rapunzel as Elizabeth stood in front of her holding both of her hands, "I'll see you tomorrow babe." She said as she placed a quick peck on Elsa's lips before turning to the shocked Rapunzel and giving her a hug before walking out to her car. The two watched her drive off before Rapunzel turned to Elsa with wide eyes and a giant grin, "What? When? How?" She said quickly. Elsa remained quiet as she smiled and blushed a bit. Rapunzel then hugged her tightly, "Oh my god Elsa I'm so happy for you! oh! We have to find something for you to wear!" the brunette said which earned a small laugh from the blonde. They went back inside and into the kitchen. "Where's Eugene?" Elsa asked as she hopped on the counter and sat as she watched Rapunzel clean the room. "He's passed out in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard." Rapunzel said as she let out a small laugh.

'So this is where you'll sleep, the bathroom is down the hall; first one on the right. Oh and there's some pajamas in the closet. " Rapunzel said as she was halfway out the door. "Goodnight Els! See you in the morning!" and with that, Elsa was alone. Elsa sighed in fatigue as she opened the closet and grabbed a giant t-shirt and opened the door and down the hall to the bathroom. As she closed it behind herself, Elsa turned towards the shower and turned the knob, exerting water from the head.

After a shower and blow drying her hair, Elsa stepped back into the bedroom and turned off the light as she lay down in the bed and pulled the sheets and covers over herself. Elsa turned on her side as she shut her eyes. _Why the fuck did Anna have to barge in, actually why the fuck did she have to be here at the party!? God, everything's so messed up now… I didn't want to kiss Elizabeth! I don't want to date her; I just want to date Anna… But wait, I can't think like that…! _Elsa sighed, _fuck it, I can't lie to myself. God Anna, why does everything have to be different! Why do I have to be a fucking mental house, a worthless piece of shit! _Elsa started to feel her cheeks becoming soaked as she let out a handful of sobs, _why did I have to fucking lie and say I didn't know her!? I fucked everything up! _Elsa threw off the cover and sheet and opened the door and heading down the hall to the bathroom. She shut the door behind herself and turned to see her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red as her cheeks shimmered with the amount of tears stained to her face. She continued to cry as she looked over at the shower and saw Rapunzel's razor sitting on the little shelf. She reached across the tub a picked it up. She looked at it for a small amount of time before she placed against the bathroom countertop and put a lot of pressure, making the small plastic snap as she pulled out the small piece of metal in it, and rolled up her left sleeve and looked at her forearm which was covered in extremely deep scars that made her arm thin and rigid. She let out a quick sigh.

Blood dripped all over the floor as Elsa's hands were shaking, making her drop the razor in the small puddle of the crimson liquid that was at Elsa's feet. Elsa stopped crying as she stared at her wrists that have been ripped open and were completely painted with her blood that poured out of the new cuts across her arm. She stared at it, unaware of any pain from it as she sighed. She then looked over at the cabinet and opened it, grabbing two rags. She wrapped one of them against her wounded wrist and the other she used to clean up blood that was starting to stain the floor.

After everything was cleaned up and the rags were thrown away, Elsa found medical tape under the sink in the cabinet. She pulled out a long strip of toilet paper as she wrapped it up on itself and placed it directly on her wrist and wrapped it tightly. She sighed as she finished, she turned to the sink and started to wash her hands.

Elsa pulled the covers and sheets back and laid back down in it. She felt herself slowly falling asleep, _Anna will never be yours. She would never be with someone like you. Just move on, Elizabeth likes you and you are obviously attracted to her! Maybe she can make you forget about Anna... Okay, tomorrow when you see Elizabeth you tell her yes. _Elsa nodded as she finally let herself fall asleep.

After a shower, brushing her teeth, and running a brush through her hair, Elsa was looking through the closet for her attire. "Rapunzel, what should I wear?" Elsa asked frantically as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes. Rapunzel smiled as she looked through the closet. She pulled out a crimson and black flannel, and a pair of black skin tight jeggings. Elsa eyed the garments the brunette was handing her in nervousness. "Don't worry; Elizabeth will love this outfit!" She said as she smiled and sat the clothes on the bed and walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Elsa sighed as she pulled the t-shirt off and started to get dressed.

"Damn Elsa; you look fucking hot in flannels!" Eugene said, earning a hard elbow from Rapunzel making him double over in pain. "Elsa, you look really nice. Please ignore my boyfriend's comment." She said as she patted him on his back. Elsa blushed as she grabbed her small right bicep with her left hand self consciously. "So... when are we leaving for the mall...?" Elsa asked as she walked over to one of the seats. "Actually, right now. All I have to do is set the AC and we are out of here!" Rapunzel said. Elsa nodded and walked down the hall with the pair to the front door.

They pulled into the almost full parking lot and found a parking spot between two giant trucks. They decided to just take Eugene's truck to save gas. As they started towards the front, Rapunzel pulled out her cell phone and started to type a text message. Then as they opened the doors, they heard Rapunzel's ringtone go off and she looked at the new message. "Elizabeth is already in Hot Topic. Let's go ahead and head there now." Rapunzel stated.

Elsa looked at each store they passed and saw teenagers and other customers in them. They then turned and walked into a darker more metal taste store. That was when they recognized the certain black hair female. They walked up to her, when she noticed she grew a big smile and walked over to them. Elizabeth was wearing a really tight v-neck long sleeve bright red and black striped shirt, skinny black jeans with multiple horizontal rips on the right thigh, she wore a solid black knit beanie that hung off her head barely, and had a pair of black and white worn converse. "Hey guys! Jesus, Elsa you look beautiful!" Elizabeth said as she looked Elsa up and down. She blushed lightly before mumbling a thank you. _Maybe this can work out..._

* * *

** Well that was intense right? Will Elsa move on, will she try and forget about that feisty redhead, and why or how was Anna at the party? just got to wait until next week I'm afraid, don't worry though! Things will get better for our dear two favorites. So next chapter I'm planning on doing a time jump so be ready! And lastly, I would like to give my dear un-official beta reader a shout out; LoveHermione. Alright, well hope to hear from you guys and hope to see you guys read "ICC" tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its Cinnamontoasty! Yes, yes I know; this is a VERY short chapter. But the next chapter will be long I promise, I'll try to post it within the next two days! So I just wanted to say that I really enjoy writing these stories and I hope you all enjoy them! So without further ado; the next chapter!**

* * *

"Elsa!" A voice from outside the window called. Elsa groaned as she rose up and got up from her bed a walked across her messy room and to her window. Elsa wore a giant black t-shirt and her black panties as her hair was down. She looked through the glass and saw Elizabeth. She wore a rather large jet black hoodie with a skull paint splattered on it, dark blue skinny jeans, black vans and a light grey knit beanie. Elsa gave a smile as she opened up the window, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked trying to remain quiet while Elizabeth could still hear. "I wanted to see how my gorgeous girlfriend is doing. I'm coming up okay?" Elizabeth replied with a grin as she started up the rain gutter.

Within a minute, she arrived up at Elsa's window. When she was inside she closed the window and turned towards Elsa with lustful eyes as she quickly strode over to the blonde and planted her lips onto hers. Elsa subconsciously walked backwards as she was backed up against her desk as their lips remained connected. Elizabeth then parted Elsa's lips with her tongue as she then dove in and began to paint the inside of her mouth. Elsa shivered as she remained still. Elizabeth ran her hands up and down Elsa's body. She then snaked her hand under Elsa's shirt and reaching up to her panties. That earned a wince and Elsa pushing her hand away, "-no Elizabeth..." Elsa mumbled as she tried to catch her breath. Elizabeth sighed while her lips ghosted over Elsa's, "Fine. I'm sorry, you're just too irresistible you know?" she stated as she pecked her lips before taking a few steps away but took Elsa's hands still. "So, you ready for school tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled Elsa to the bed. Elsa sat down and pulled the covers over herself but remained sitting up as she faced Elizabeth across from her. "I guess so, I wish I didn't have school like you though." Elsa replied. Elizabeth let out a small chuckle before shaking her head in disagreement. "No you don't want that Els. You have a future; you're unbelievably smart so there's no doubt that'll you get a scholarship anywhere you want. Me, I'm a loser; a nobody, I can barely hold a job, paying rent at the last moment, no future at all." She spoke in a saddened tone.

Elsa took Elizabeth's hands and looked into her green and blue eyes, "You're not a nobody, or a loser! Don't think of yourself like that!" Elsa said. Elizabeth gave her a weak smile and nodded. Elsa smiled as she yawned loudly. "Alright sleepy pants; I've kept you up long enough, you have school tomorrow and everything. So goodnight and I'll see you later gorgeous." Elizabeth stated as she leaned into Elsa and pecked her lips before standing, walking towards the window opening it and climbing out. Elsa lay down with a goofy smile across her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Elsa awoke to loud banging on her door, "Come on Elsa! You have to take me to school, mom and dad said so!" She could hear Olaf across the door. Elsa rolled over and opened her eyes to look towards her door. She rose up and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her closet and opened it. She pulled out jet black leggings with rips on the knees, black no show socks, black v-neck short sleeve t-shirt, and black vans. She grabbed her black zip up hoodie that hung from her jacket rack next to the door and put it on. Elsa opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Olaf, I swear to God, if you don't sit the fuck down and buckle your damn seat belt or so help me I will staple your balls to the seat!" Elsa yelled after Olaf hit her I the back of the head. She looked in the mirror to see Olaf with a scared face as he quickly buckled his child's car seat. She grinned as she turned and pulled into Arendelle Elementary 's parking lot. She pulled the gear shift into park and switched the key off. She unbuckled herself and stepped out and opened the back door and let Olaf out. She closed the car door and turned towards Elsa, "Elsa come meet my friends!" Olaf yelled joyfully as he grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her along. Elsa was about to say no, but saw Olaf's happy face and just remained silent.

"And this is Shawn. Oh! And this is my best friend Sven!" Olaf said as he patted the back of the child's back. He had long brown shaggy hair, big brown eyes, he had freckles, and he wore a grey t-shirt and blue corduroy jacket and a pair of faded out blue jeans and white sneakers. Elsa smiled as she stuck out her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Sven." She said as the boy grinned wildly and took her hand. "Alright Sven, I got to go. Where are you?" Elsa recognized that voice. _Oh shit... seriously!? _

"Sven! There you are- Elsa?" Anna said as she walked over to the three. She wore a red pull over hoodie with a kitten on the front, dark blue skinny jeans and her well worn out red converse. She had her hair in her normal two braids. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Anna asked carefully as she stood next to Sven. Elsa looked down at Olaf who was making silly faces with Sven, "M-my brother... My step b-brother Olaf wanted me to meet his best friend..." Elsa stuttered as she felt a blush creeping up on her face. _Damn it, why does she always do this to me!? Okay, okay; remain cool. _"Oh. Well then, Sven I got to go. I'll pick you up after school okay?" Anna said as she turned her attention towards her little brother. "But Anna! Olaf is spending the night remember!? He's coming with us!" Sven whined. Anna looked towards Olaf and Elsa and back towards Sven. "Sven, I have errands I need to run. I'm sure Olaf doesn't want to come with.""Elsa will give both of us a ride to your house! And maybe even Elsa can spend the night since you guys are friends too!" Olaf said as Sven gave him a high five. _Damn it Olaf, no! _"Oh no I couldn't ask Elsa to do that! She's probably way to busy for that anyways!" Anna said with her hands up in defense. _Anna I would never be to busy for you- Damn it! Elsa stop it! _"It- it's not a problem..." Elsa said as she knew her face was completely red now. Anna gave her a questioning look but then shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then; Elsa you can drop the boys off, Sven can tell you where to go and you can meet me there and go run those errands. See you at school then." Anna said before walking away towards the parking lot. Elsa held her breath until the redhead was out of her line of vision. She gave Olaf a hug goodbye and walked back to her car. When she got in and closed the door she had an epiphany, _wait, did I just agree to spend the night!?_

* * *

**Well that was interesting! So the next chapter will be about Anna and Elsa going around the city doing Anna's errands and then the sleepover which will contain some pretty heavy Elsanna scenes! I am thoroughly looking forward to the next chapter and hope you guys will be too! Lots of love! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey! I'm back and i got inspiration and I am back on track with the story! So this chapter is a long one like I promised! I hope you all like it and I will be updating sometime the week after the next because my work has scheduled me everyday from morning to closing!? ugh, anyways I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I hope to make this a pretty long story so review and tell me what you think of it! I am sorry for not updating for awhile but I'm back now! Lots of love, stay gorgeous! **

* * *

First hour bell rang and everyone took their seats. Elsa sat in the back by herself; Eugene and Rapunzel were nowhere to be seen. Anna sat in front of her, talking to one of her friends in front of her. Elsa kept her attention on her notebook below her as she continued her sketch. It was snowflakes in all different shapes and sizes that covered the paper. The teacher announced that they would have a partner project that they would work on until winter break. They had to research a historical figure and present their information. "I will be picking your partners. Anna Winchester and Elsa Wynters."

Elsa's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she finally switched her gaze to the teacher who continued naming off pairs. Anna remained facing forward as she continued talking to her friend in front of her. _I wonder if she wants to work together...? Ha, like she'd want me as her partner!? She's probably cursing herself for being stuck with me! _Elsa thought as she focused back on her drawings. The teacher left the room for a errand he needed to run so the class moved around and began to talk amongst themselves. That's when Anna's friend moved away from her and over to some jock across the classroom where mostly everyone was at. Anna instead of following her friend turned her desk around and faced Elsa. "Hey." She said in a soft voice.

Elsa jolted and the gesture which made Anna sit back in surprised. "H-hey..." Elsa stuttered, _come on damn it, talk to her like a normal person! _Anna gave her a reassuring smile, "So who do you want to pick for the project?" The strawberry blonde asked as she situated herself in her seat. Elsa stared at her dumbfounded, _is she seriously being civil with me!? I thought she was pissed off at me!? _"Correct, I was pissed off at you but I can't hold a grudge towards anyone and I figured you probably had very good reason to blatantly disregard me so it's cool honest!" Anna spoke then gave a grin. Elsa realized she let her thoughts wander out her mouth and blushed tremendously. "So look; we get together and pull an all night-r together since you're coming over because of our brothers and get the project done then we can continue acting like we don't know each other, sound good?" Anna spoke ending with a wide grin. Elsa just sat back quietly, _no, it does not sound good... I don't want to pretend that..._

The bell that dismissed fourth period rang and Elsa stood up as she collected her things and stuffed it in her bag as she waited for everyone to leave and then followed out. She walked down the hall with her bag slung over her left shoulder and her ear buds in listening to "In Reverence by David Tolk". Then the boy with extremely full sideburns ran past Elsa as he grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled it off her shoulder and held it as he turned around with a devilish grin on his face. "Come get your bag loser!" He yelled as a couple more people including Anna stood around them, laughing at her. Elsa felt crimson on her face as she took a careful step towards the boy with her bag, "P-Please gi-give me m-my bag..." Elsa stuttered. The boy scoffed, "Ha, come and get it then emo!" He spat which earned a flinch from Elsa. She stood still as she kept her gaze down on the floor. He unzipped the bag and dumped all of her things from it onto the floor, kicked the pile making everything sprawl across the floor and dropped the bag on it. "Whatever, come on guys I'm fucking starving!" He said as the group all walked away except for Anna who stood still and stared at Elsa. Elsa noticed a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Anna staring at her with apologetic eyes. "Anna come on, Hans is waiting for you!" A blonde girl ran up next to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Elsa got down on her knees and picked up her papers, books, and pens and stuffed it all back in her bag and zipped it up. She stood back up and slung it over her shoulder and continued to the lunch room as she felt her cheeks getting wet. _Why can't I have been homeschooled?! _She pushed the metal doors open and stepped in. Elsa decided not to eat and walked over to the drinks and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She walked over to the table where her, Eugene, and Rapunzel always sit and sat down with her bag on top of the table. Elsa dug through the bag and pulled out the book, The Great Gatsby and put in her ear buds and opened the book.

The rest of Elsa's day went by quietly. When the final bell rang dismissing school she walked to the parking lot where her car was parked towards the back. When she got to it she opened the car door and threw her bag in the back seat and was about to sit In the driver's seat when she felt a rather large hand on her shoulder and swung her around to face the boy with sideburns from earlier. "So you think you're hot shit don't you!?" He screamed in her face. Elsa shrunk in herself. "What!? You think you can just fuck with someone's relationship and not get a fucking beat down!? Anna dumped me because of you! Now I'm going to fuck you up." Hans screamed as he started to crack his knuckles. _What?! Why the hell would Anna dump him because of me!? Fuck, okay think of something fas- OWWW! _Elsa stumbled to the ground clutching at her eye. Hans swung a right hook and connected at her left eye. "Stand up pussy! We have business to attend to!" He yelled as he grabbed the collar of her hoodie and reared back to punch her again.. Elsa with little time to react; threw her knee into his groin. Hans howled in pain as he hunched over and clutched at his lower area. Elsa quickly threw her right fist into his face and wincing at the pain that surged through her whole hand but gave a satisfied sigh as Hans stumbled to the ground. Elsa quickly opened her car door and started it and peeled out.

_Okay so OWWW! Fuck, this really hurts right now! Damn it, why the fuck would Anna dumps him because of me!? _Elsa looked into her rear-view mirror and saw the corner of her eye brow split open and had blood trickling down the side of her face. She sighed heavily as she opened the center console and pulled out a faded white handkerchief and started to clean her eyebrow some. She clutched the bloody cloth against her eyebrow because they still had blood. Elsa let out a sigh of laughter; _this is going to be funny to explain to Anna, Olaf, and Sven. _

Elsa pulled into the elementary parking lot and parked closest to the front doors. She turned off the engine and reached into the console and pulled out a band-aid and stuck it against her small cut and climbed out. She closed the car door behind herself and started walking as she pushed the rubber button and heard the car horn chirp.

All the children and most of their parents or teachers stood in the atrium of the elementary. A few parents gave a questioning look at Elsa as she looked around for Anna, Olaf, or Sven. "Elsa!" Elsa heard Olaf's voice. She turned around and the small boy jumped into her arms. "Easy Olaf! I know you like warm hugs but come on!" Elsa exclaimed as she chuckled. She let the boy down and he stared back up at her with a confused look. "What happened to your eyebrow Elsy?" Olaf asked. Elsa just patted him on his head, "Go get Sven so we can go okay?" Elsa said as Olaf nodded and ran off to go find his friend.

"Oh and we'll play xbox all night and then we can eat popcorn and watch scary movies in the living room on the flat screen!" Sven yelled as the two children in the back seats were laughing and yelling, Elsa was keeping her nose covered and continued driving. "You said your house was around this corner right Sven?" Elsa asked looking into the rear-view mirror at the boy in the seat. He nodded, "Uh huh, it's the red brick house. That one right there!" He said as he pointed. It was a good sized red brick house with multiple windows and a electric garage door. Elsa pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. "Okay, you said your mom's home right Sven?" Elsa asked as she opened their door and they scrambled out and ran for the front door. "Yeah she's home, see you in a bit!" Sven and Olaf said together. Elsa sat against the car and looked down the street for a minute. _I should probably go in a say hello to their mom, only because it's polite. _

Elsa knocked on the front glass door and the boys opened the door but then ran back down the hallway giggling and jumping about. Elsa stepped in and a scent from the kitchen hit her as she breathed in deeply and smiled at the smell. _Chocolate chip cookies! _She stepped through the house and quickly found the kitchen. The woman that ended her and Anna's conversation back at the hospital two years ago was wearing an old worn out apron that was covered in flour, she had same strawberry blonde hair Anna does but had quite a few noticeable grey hairs. She turned around with a metal sheet of cookies filling it and gave a surprised look but still held a warm smile. "Wow, when Anna said you were literally drop dead gorgeous I didn't really think it was entirely true! You must be Elsa; it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Monica. I don't think there was one moment Anna ever stopped talking about you! If I may ask; have I ever seen you before? Because you look very familiar!" Monica spoke as she grasped Elsa's cold hand.

Elsa smirked; _I guess forgetfulness runs in the family._"No ma'am I do not believe we have. You must have me mixed up with someone else." Elsa spoke softly. "Oh nonsense, don't give me that title just call me Monica! Care for a cookie sweetie?" Monica asked as she grabbed a napkin and picked up one of the soft warm cookies from the sheet and offered it towards Elsa. Elsa took it carefully and took a nibble at it. _Holy shit this is the best cookie I've ever tasted! _

"And Anna ran around naked as can be with her pants on her head for the whole day!" Monica said leaned against the counter laughing. Elsa covered her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. The front door closed. Anna came into the kitchen and gave a questioning look towards the pair. "What's up?" Anna asked nervously. "Oh I was just telling Elsa the story of your sixth birthday party." Monica said as she winked towards Elsa. Anna's eyes went wide and her face lit up red. 'Mooooom!" Anna whined. Monica threw her hands up in the air in defense, "Hey! She's the one who wanted to know a funny story!" She stated. Anna threw daggers at her mother as she looked over at Elsa. "Ready to go? I already did everything that had to be done before I got here so now all we need to do is go grocery shopping and we can pick up a movie or two!" Anna stated as Elsa nodded. _Why can't I ever talk around her!? _

"Can we take your car Elsa?" Anna asked desperately. Elsa merely nodded as they climbed into her car and started up. "Wow, your car is more expensive then my pickup times two!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa chuckled and buckled her seat belt. Anna started pressing buttons on the radio before she found a pop station and it played, "Call Me Maybe," as Anna sang along. Elsa drove in silence as she listened to Anna sing every song that came on.

They drove into the grocery store's parking lot and parked in a free spot. They were walking towards the front doors, "So I broke up with Hans today..." Anna said quietly as they entered the building. Elsa grabbed a push cart and walked next to Anna as she pushed it. "Oh?" Elsa managed to say, _probably shouldn't tell her about what happened after school... _"Yeah, I never really realized how mean he was until he did that to you today before lunch. I'm really sorry about that by the way... I should've stopped him or helped you with your stuff but I didn't..." Anna said quietly as she walked closely to Elsa. Elsa's face grew red, "It-It's o-okay..." Elsa stuttered as she looked at the redhead who was looking right back at her with apologetic eyes.

They walked in silence as Anna grabbed items off the shelves and placed them in the cart as Elsa continued to push it. "S-so is there anyon-one else on-on your mind...?" Elsa asked keeping her eyes forward. Anna smiled and blushed, "Well maybe... But I'm sure they definitely aren't into me! I mean a three or four weeks ago they were making out with this girl who is much older and all about metal and stuff. So I figured that's what they're into..." She stated quietly. _Hmmm sounds like a friend of Rapunzel or Eugene. He's probably this big sexy older bad boy. Fucking lucky prick... _"W-well you'll never know until you try, per-perhaps he li-likes you ba-back." Elsa said trying to keep her composure and not show she's jealous. Anna looked at her in confusion but then smiled. "You're right. So do you want to go get some soda and snacks for tonight?" Anna asked as she wrapped her left arm around Elsa's right. Elsa jumped a bit, _holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, breath Elsa breath! Answer the poor girl! _She nodded as they continued down the aisle.

"You didn't have to pay Elsa, I had my money." Anna stated as she put the last bag in the trunk. Elsa shook her head as she closed the trunk and handed Anna the keys as she pushed the cart to one of the stalls. She walked back and climbed in. "So do you want to get movies at the rental store or try and find something on Netflix?" Anna asked as she turned down the radio. Elsa shrugged, "Whatever you want..." Elsa said softly. Anna smiled, "Netflix it is then!" she replied as she turned the radio back up to full volume.

They carried all the groceries inside and put them away and locked up the car. It started to rain heavily as they quickly rushed inside. They walked into the kitchen and pulled out popcorn bags. Elsa sat nimbly on the counter watching Anna race around the kitchen making them popcorn, getting the big bowl to pour it all into, get them cups and the drinks to pour them in. Anna looked over at Elsa and gave a confused look, "Why do you always sit like that?" she asked as she continued. Elsa looked in confusion as well, "What do you mean?" She replied. "Why do you sit up so straight and perfect? Why don't you relax and slouch?" Anna asked as she punched In numbers on the microwave. "Well my parents- step parents are really rich an-and all full of manners and perfection so I have to have perfect posture. I- I'm sorry if-f it bothers you..." Elsa replied looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Anna rushed over with wide eyes of apology, "Nonono! You're perfect, it doesn't bother me! You're like perfect and gorgeous!" Anna rambled as she grasped Elsa's long slender hands into her own. Elsa blushed extremely as she looked up into Anna's eyes, "Yo-you think I'm gorgeous...?" She asked lightly. Anna smiled and nodded. Anna realized the small amount of space between them. Elsa could feel Anna's breath against her lips. _I could kiss her right now... wait, what about Elizabeth!? No... I never even wanted to date her... it doesn't mean anything for me... _Anna looked down at Elsa's lips and lightly bit her own. Elsa stared at Anna motionless as she saw her slowly leaning in. Anna stood between Elsa's legs, holding her hands as she slowly closed her eyes and was just about to close the space between them when- **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**

Elsa jumped in being surprised as she threw her head back and hit it against the cabinet. Anna jumped in surprised as well and gave worried eyes towards Elsa. Elsa rubbed the back of her head as she looked back up at Anna who wasn't nearly as close and looked embarrassed, "I uh... the microwave! Right that's it!" Anna stuttered as she quickly stumbled over to the microwave and opened it and pulled out the steaming hot bag of popcorn and hurried over to the bowl next to the sink and ripped open the bag and poured it into the bowl. Elsa hopped off the counter and walked towards the hallway, "I'm g-going t-to g-get the boys-s." Elsa said as she pointed down the hall. "Great idea! We can all watch a movie in the living room on the couch! I mean all of us on the couch not just you and me because that would be awkward and- wait not that it'd be awkward for me except- wait that didn't come out right! Just that..." Anna face palmed herself, "Can you just go and get the boys... Last door on the right." She mumbled as Elsa quickly walked down the hall.

Elsa braced herself against the wall and started breathing really heavy, _we almost... and she wanted to... and I wanted to... oh my god, oh my god... we almost kissed... she was going to kiss me... _She placed her hand over her chest and felt her heart beating extremely fast. She continued to walk down the hall shakily and knocked on the door Anna said. Olaf was the one to come to the door. He opened it and Elsa could see into it. The room had light blue wallpaper and a rather large TV in the corner facing towards the bunk bed set and the screen on it showed "Halo 3" on the title screen, they had toys sprawled out on the floor. "Hey boys, do you want to watch a movie with me an Anna?" Elsa asked with a gentle smile. The boys nodded quickly and raced down the hall as Elsa turned the light off and shut the door.

The boys set themselves up in a little pillow/blanket fort at the foot of the couch with a bowl of popcorn while more blankets and pillows were are on the couch. Anna walked in, "Hey, I got some pj's for us Elsa. Follow me this way." Anna said as she walked down the hallway. Elsa stood still as she watched Anna walk down the hallway while making her hips sway more than needed making Elsa mentally drool and stare. When Anna walked into her room Elsa then followed. It was the last door on the left, opposite of Sven's room. When Elsa opened the door she was greeted with Anna in her undergarments. She wore thin laced green bra and a thin green thong. She had freckles painted all across her shoulders and down part of her back and a little bit on her chest. Elsa's face went extremely red as she continued to stare, _oh my god her legs are so alluring! Oh my god you can actually see through her bra I think!- _"You enjoying the show?" Anna said with a side smile as she grabbed a small white tank top and black baggy sweatpants as she pulled the garments on. Elsa adverted her eyes and blushed outrageously. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry... I-I d-didn't kn-kn-know..." Elsa stuttered tremendously as she turned her back to Anna. Anna giggled as she grabbed a pair of matching sweat pants and a tight long black tank top and handed them to Elsa. "Here stutters." She said as she winked flirty like. Elsa felt light headed but what sent her over the edge was what Anna said next; "You owe me a little late night show since you got one." And with that she walked out closing the door.

Elsa changed and looked into the vanity mirror and blushed a bit at how she was wearing Anna's clothes. She pulled the collar of the tank top up to her nose and breathed in deeply, _It even smells like her... _she stepped back into the hallway and down into the living room. The flat screen showed "Finding Nemo" was playing and the boys were into it as was Anna who was wrapped up in blankets on the couch. Elsa sat down onto the couch and pulled her legs up and wrapped herself in one of the blankets, a good distance away from Anna. Anna noticed this and gave Elsa a pouting face, "I don't bite if you may know." She said as she patted the space next to her. _Fuck... okay breath Els._ Elsa carefully managed her way extremely close to Anna.

Half way through the movie the boys fell asleep as Anna and Elsa were wide awake. Anna looked down at Elsa's hand that laid palm up on top of her lap. Anna carefully took a closer look and saw the large scars that were deep and covered her entire forearm nearly. She looked up at Elsa whose attention was fully on the movie. Anna took a deep breath and gently lifted her hand out from the blanket, trying not to alert Elsa and laid it next to Elsa's. she gently nudged her hand over and wrapped her pinkie finger around Elsa's cold one and earned a slight jump from the platinum blonde. Anna quickly adverted her gaze towards the movie and laughed at a funny scene. Elsa looked down at their two fingers entwined and felt blush lightly across her cheeks. Elsa felt her lips form a goofy smile as she brushed her pinkie finger across Anna's knuckle which signaled Anna to seal their hands together.

The credits rolled on the screen as the two girls broke apart and carried the boys to Sven's room. They laid them down in the bunk beds and shut the light off and closed the door gently. They walked back into the living room and Anna headed to the kitchen. Elsa went over to the couch and the boys' fort and started to fold up all the blankets. "So... did you enjoy the m-movie?" Elsa asked as she piled the blankets together. "Oh yeah! I love Disney movies!" Anna hollered from the kitchen. Elsa picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Then the lights went off. "Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly. "Don't worry Elsa; the storm got the power. We'll get the candles and sit them around. Later..." Anna whispered the last part which made Elsa shiver. Elsa heard footsteps walk around the couch and in front of her, "A-Anna...?" Elsa asked nervously. Elsa's eyes adjusted to the darkness finally and she could make out Anna's figure and the lightning through the windows made her visible. Elsa felt Anna's hands on her shoulders gently pushing her to recline back. She then felt Anna straddle her lap. _What the fuck... oh my god... this is soooo hot... _Anna ran her hands up and down Elsa's arms and finally cupped her cheeks and leaned in and crashed their lips together.

_Holy shit... Anna's kissing me, Anna's kissing me! _Anna moved her lips trying to gain entrance through Elsa's lips that happily obliged. Anna ran her tongue across Elsa's perfectly straight teeth and poke around her tongue. Elsa tried to mimic Anna and wrestled against her tongue as she shifted upwards and wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. The kiss became more passionate earning moans from both Elsa and Anna. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair and grasped the back of her hair and pulled them even closer together. Anna moved her lips down her mouth and to her neck as she gently sucked on Elsa's pulse which Elsa moaned rather loudly from as Anna smiled against Elsa's porcelain skin. She moved back up to Elsa's lips.

Anna finally pulled back as both parties gasped for air. "Its eleven eleven Elsa; make a wish..." Anna said as she looked over at the battery powered table clock that shown the bright red numbers. Elsa smiled as she looked into Anna's eyes, "That this isn't a dream..." She said softly as she leaned forward and kissed her again. _Oh my god, I'm actually kissing Anna... I can't believe this is happening... _


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey! I'm back, wow a lot of PM's from you guys and a few new reviews I think... Thank you sooo much for your support! So I returned from camp Saturday and I worked on this literally ALL day yesterday. I literally restarted four times because I didn't think they were good enough fo you awesome fans! I am truly astonished by your guys' feedback, I hope to continue to hear from you all! So tomorrow I plan to work on chapter four for ICC, I want to thank you all for being SO unbelievably patient with my writer's blocks and self doubts and everything. You guys gave me the encouragement to keep writing and for that I want to thank you! So this week I only have to work one job so I get off early to work on both stories! Yay, so this chapter was interesting for me and a big jaw dropper at the end. So here we go!**

* * *

Elsa awoke wrapped in a thin throw blanket as her head laid against the small pile of pillows. She rose up slowly and looked around the living room she didn't remember falling asleep in. Elsa racked her mind as she tried to remember what had happened exactly;

_**Anna took Elsa's hand as she led them to her room down the hall barely leaving each other's lips. Anna carelessly pushed the door open as she grabbed the collar of Elsa's tank top and pulled demandingly into the room as Elsa closed the door behind them and continued the passionate kiss with Anna. They both moaned in delight as Anna's hands caressed across Elsa's body making her shiver. Anna shifted roles as she trailed her lips down Elsa's cheek to her jaw line and then found her neck and started to graze her teeth against the soft, porcelain skin. Anna switched back and continued kissing Elsa. The redhead slowly ran her hand up under the black tank top Elsa wore. Elsa felt a weird disturbed feeling at Anna's actions but suppressed them to the back of her mind as she kissed her. Then Anna's hands reached Elsa's bra. She could feel Anna's fingers ghost their way under the fabric. Once they reached her, a flash of a shadowy man hovering above her helpless self came to her mind making her quickly jerk away from Anna. Elizabeth had never gone far enough; mostly because Elsa would never let her, but she knew her limits when Elsa would show disapproval to her actions. Anna looked towards Elsa's direction in which she retreated. "Elsa?" She asked quietly as she tried to feel for the girl in the pitch black room. Elsa twitched at the sudden hand on her elbow. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked caringly. Elsa shook her head as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Anna's. Anna ran her hands over Elsa's cold slender body again, being very weary of her movements. She tried to get under Elsa's undergarments but this time Elsa self consciously shoved her hard away, making the terrified redhead stumble to the floor. "What the hell Elsa!?" Anna spat as she stood up. Elsa started to shake and could feel light headed. "I-I don't know..." Elsa stuttered as she replied. All Elsa could think of was a shrouded man hurting her. Elsa started to breath heavy and her wrists started to burn as her head pounded and she was shaking. "Is this not what you want to do?!" Anna ushered between them as she raised her voice and took a step towards Elsa which made her take a scared step back. Elsa tried to speak but she was unable to form a word. "Is this about that other girl? From the party weeks ago? Are you still seeing her?" Anna started to ask as she continued stepping towards her. Elsa tried to say no but she still remained silent. Anna started to get really mad, "Why can't you talk to me!? You can talk to my mom for crying out loud but with me you can barely form a full sentence!? I don't care if you're shy or not but you have to talk to me! You talk to those emos at school, why can't you talk to someone normal like me!?" Anna yelled as she pointed her finger towards Elsa. Elsa flinched at the last words but still remained quiet. "Talk to me! I know you can but you decide not to for who knows what?! God, maybe I could be helpful to you! Maybe I could be the one you go to talk to because you are having problems! Maybe I could even help you with your mass cutting yourself-" Anna slapped her hand over her mouth as stopped herself from speaking. Elsa felt her cheeks getting wet as she turned towards the door and shook it violently open and running to the living room.**_

_**Elsa wanted to leave, she had to get out of there. She grabbed her keys and pulled open the large wooden door to the glass door as she stared outside she couldn't even see the cars that were parked in the short driveway because the rain poured down so much. Elsa shut door and stood still in the living room as she stepped over to the couch and sat down. She then sobbed quietly into her hands as she tried to figure out what had happened in Anna's bedroom. **_

Elsa sat quietly on the couch as she heard the storm outside still raging on heavily. She stood up and tip-toed across the creaking wood panels and into the kitchen. She looked over at the small clock on the oven that read 6:32a.m. She opened up the small pantry and saw the bright red container that said Folgers on the front. She took it down as she made her way over to the coffee maker that sat on the counter.

As she sat on the counter watching the coffee slowly be made, she looked over at the key bowl and saw a pack of Marlboro's and a green Bic lighter that sat next to the bowl. _Does Anna's mom smoke? Man, I haven't smoked since before the hospital... I'm sure one cigarette won't hurt... _she hopped off the counter and walked over to the pack as she opened it realizing it was nearly a new pack so only a few were missing. She pulled out one and grabbed the lighter as she took a careful glance down the hall and listened for the round of snores from the boys, and Anna. She stepped over to the door that led into the garage and turned on the battery powered ceiling light.

Elsa sat on an old chair that was surrounded with other miscellaneous items. She raised the cigarette up to her eye level to admire it. _So death can be packed into such a small thing... _ She parted her lips and placed the tip in her mouth as she pressed her lips together and gave the filter a light squeeze. She then raised the green lighter up to the end of it and flicked it a couple of times before the flame ignited and caught the end. Elsa sucked in slowly as she pulled the cigarette away from her mouth she inhaled slowly and held the smoke in her lungs. She sighed out as she exhaled and felt her body slowly relax and unwind.

After a few long drags, the end reached up to the filter as she spat on the end and heard the sizzling sound of the dying flame she heard the clearing of someone's throat behind herself. She turned around slowly to see that it was Anna's mother in the doorway. "So just when I thought my daughter brought home a nice girl, turns out she's a smoker." Monica said as she gave a soft chuckle. She walked over to Elsa and sat in the chair next to her.

"Why is a beautiful young girl like you smoking dear?" Monica asked as she looked at Elsa with concerned eyes. Elsa self consciously wrapped her arms around herself, "I..I..." Elsa couldn't make out her sentence. Monica place her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "You know these things kill people right? They are already killing me!" Monica said as she laughed. Elsa remained quiet as Monica continued to speak, "I got a call from you and Anna's school saying how school is cancelled today because of the storm. If you want to stay that'd be more then fine with me but if you want a ride home, I still have to go to work and you can come and get your car another time. Because I am by no means letting you drive in this weather!" Monica stated as she got off the chair and turned back to Elsa. Elsa got off the chair and shook her head no, "I'll stay here please." She said as the two continued back to the kitchen.

"As much as I would like to stay and have a conversation, I am already late for work looking for my lighter. So when they all wake up can you tell them I said I'm working night shift so it's fend for yourself tonight! Bye Elsa!" Monica said as she shoved the door open and raced for her car. Elsa poured herself a cup of the coffee and poured caramel coffee creamer, sugar, and a few bits of chocolate chips in and stirred. She then turned to the two door refrigerator and opened the freezer, placing the mug on one of the shelves and reached for the ice box. She broke off three cubes of ice and dropped them in the mug. Elsa closed the door and walked to the hall. She carefully opened the boys' door and peered inside to see the two still asleep. Elsa carefully closed the door and turned to Anna's door. She quietly opened the wooden door and looked inside.

Anna was laying in her bed, snoring loudly as her blankets were tossed around and sprawled out. Elsa giggled quietly, _she's so cute when she sleeps. _Elsa slowly closed the door and stepped back to the living room and grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. The flat screen blinked on and a loud commentator of a sports news cast came on making Elsa jump and drop the remote as it made a loud clattering sound when it hit the wooden floor. She quickly dove for it and punched the volume button down. She sat on the floor quietly for a second as she held her breath. She sighed as she didn't hear any sudden movements from the hallway. Elsa sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV, after looking at the weather channel which said the storm should blow over by late tonight she found Tom and Jerry cartoons playing. As she felt satisfied with the choice of TV she got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer and grabbed her now cold mug and took a sip of the cold liquid and sighed in delight at the taste.

Anna stepped in yawning and scratching the back of her head as she tiredly looked over at Elsa who sat on the couch holding her mug watching the cartoons. "Hey." Elsa said surprised by Anna's presence. "Hi." Anna replied as she yawned again before continuing to the kitchen. Elsa heard the sound cereal being poured into a plastic bowl and then milk as well. Anna stepped back into the living room and sat on the couch opposite side of Elsa. Elsa snuck a glance at Anna who sat still with tired eyes watching the TV, eating her cereal. Elsa turned back to the TV, _What the hell should I say!? Is she mad at me? _"So... How did you sleep last night?" Elsa piped up. Anna remained silent as she chewed her cereal. Elsa sat silently before trying again, "What kind of cereal are you having?" She asked. Again Anna remained silent. Elsa adjusted sitting before trying once more, "So what do you-""Last night never happened." Anna cut Elsa off. Elsa was stunned by the reply, _wait, what did she just say? _

"W..What..?" Elsa asked carefully. Anna sat her bowl on the small table next to the couch and turned to face her. "You heard me, last night never happened. I don't know what got a hold of me to kiss you but that was a huge mistake. You obviously thought it was, seeing as you threw yourself away like how you did. Don't worry though; we can just forget this night happened since you obviously want to." _What!? You think I didn't enjoy last night!? _Anna stood up and walked to the kitchen as she cleaned her bowl in the sink, "Besides it probably wouldn't have lasted. Because I'm popular and have friends while you just have those losers who pity you so they let you hang out with them. So no hard feelings okay?" Anna hollered from the kitchen. Elsa stood up and ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed it shut and locked it.

Elsa sat on the toilet sobbing into her hands as she trembled. Elsa felt her wrists burn, and her head was filled with memories of cutting herself. _Why didn't I think this would happen, I should've seen this coming... You are so fucking naïve Elsa... _Elsa slowly slid off the toilet lid and pressed her back against the side of the bath tub as she continued to cry. Elsa felt the burning urge from her wrists getting stronger and stronger as she wanted scream in pain. Elsa stood up shaking like as she looked over at the shelves in the shower/tub and saw Anna's razor. She grabbed the pink tool and bent back the plastic piece making the small shard of metal pop out and clatter against the tiled floor. She tossed the plastic case to the side and picked up the razor.

Elsa placed the sharp tip against the skin of her forearm and right before she pressed into her skin she heard a light knock, "Elsa? I really got to use the bathroom, please hurry." Anna spoke. Elsa sat still for a moment before putting the razor back together and back on the shelf and flushed the toilet. She ran her hands under the sink for a moment before drying off and opening the door. She quickly passed Anna as she walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

Anna appeared back in the room and sat opposite side of the couch from Elsa. Anna picked up the remote that laid between them and changed the channel to a teen drama. Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's taste, _how do I even like this fucking girl!? She likes everything I don't, I mean crying out loud does any of these teenage boys on this show own a fucking shirt!? _"Can we at least watch something that doesn't have shirtless guys every two seconds?" Elsa spat as she sighed. Anna smirked, "Sure we'll do what you want." She flipped through the channels and found a interview with Marilyn Manson on MTV. Anna laughed loudly, "Hey Elsa look; it's your friend Rapunzel!" She scoffed as she continued to laugh. Elsa glared at her but then replied, "That's a guy." Anna laughed even harder after that. "Then it's your friend Flynn!" Anna said as she laughed. Elsa looked at her, throwing daggers. "What is your fucking problem!?" Elsa finally yelled making Anna quickly shut her mouth and stare at Elsa surprised. Elsa spoke again, "For your information last night was one of the best nights ever, I just... I don't know didn't want to sleep with you considering we've only known each other for about two months now and most of that you and your friends bullied me for doing nothing!? Yes,, I have the hugest crush on you, yes I wanted to kiss you, and maybe I wanted what you did last night but I don't just sleep with someone because of pure lust okay!? If I am going to sleep with someone I am going to be in love with them and hopefully they love me too!" Elsa screamed as tears were streaming down her face. "I want to fucking be with you but I don't know now with how you're treating me!? I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that I said I didn't know who you were when I was with Eugene and Rapunzel okay! Maybe if you didn't forget about me, and actually came back to the hospit-"Elsa covered her mouth before finishing her sentence. _No..no...no..._

"What?" Anna asked quietly. Elsa stared wide eyed at her remaining silent. "What do you mean forget about you? Came back to what hospital-" Anna's eyes went wide in realization. Elsa started to cry hard into her hands. As she did she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders consoling like as Anna whispered calming words to her. _She remembers... she remembers now... What now..._ "I'm so sorry Elsa... I forgot the next day after that night... I'm so sorry Elsa..." Anna spoke while Elsa could notice a hint of crying in her voice. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist as they sat on the couch both crying. "Anna? Elsa? Why are you guys crying?" Olaf asked as Sven stood next to him in the threshold of the hallway and living room.

* * *

** So what did you guys think? I also rewrote the ending a few times because I didn't like it either but this one satisfied me so I hope you guys liked it! So I will be setting the next chapter probably immediately after this one. ICC should be updated by Wednesday maybe, it may also be Thursday I don't know. I would really love to hear from you guys to see what you think of the story so far and what you guys would want to see next! Also I created a Tumblr account; "-cinnamontoasty-" man I was sooooo sad when I found out someone already had CinnamonToasty and Cinnamontoasty! Haha anyways, so as always stay gorgeous and lots of love!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey Cinnamontoasty here! So a couple of things; I realize I cannot stick to a updating schedule because I don't want to half-ass a chapter so I can update in time, so I am truly sorry but I will be updating whenever I can. Also just another reminder that I do have a tumblr that I will be posting when I update Q&A's if you have any and just other random stuff I want. So let's hop right into the chapter shall we?**

* * *

"Bye Olaf, bye Elsa!" Sven hollered from the door as he and Anna stood between it. Olaf waved as he climbed in the backseat. Anna stepped out and walked out and up to Elsa who was in front of the car. Elsa stood quietly as she watched the redhead come closer to her, "I'll see you tomorrow Elsa," Anna whispered as she kissed Elsa's cheek. She turned and walked back inside and waved one last time before closing the door. Elsa had a goofy smile as she walked around to the driver's side and opened the door climbing in. As she started the car Olaf spoke, "Hey Elsa?" Elsa looked in the rear view mirror backing out, "Yes Olaf?" "Are you and Anna gonna date?" He asked innocently. Elsa chuckled, "Why do ask that?" She replied. Olaf shrugged his shoulders, "Because you guys like each other." Olaf stated. She smiled as they started down the street, "Maybe."

Elsa turned the ignition off and opened her door and started up towards the front door as Olaf quickly followed behind her. She pushed the front door open and both walked in and closed it. Olaf took off up the stairs to his room while Elsa turned towards the dining room and walked that way.

"Hey Elsa, we didn't hear you two walk in!" Catherine stated as she closed her book and sat it on the giant table. Joseph looked up from the newspaper and nodded. "Oh yeah, me and Olaf are home now." Elsa stated. "Well did you enjoy your first sleepover?" Joseph asked. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Well I'm extremely tired, we stayed up all night watching um movies so I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. Goodnight guys!" Elsa said as she walked out. Catherine turned towards Joseph, "I love it when she smiles Joseph. Her real smile, not the fake one she puts on all the time." Catherine said smiling. "Yeah, the poor girl has been through a lot so it's nice to see her be happy." Joseph added as he flipped through the newspaper.

Elsa changed from the clothes she wore yesterday into a giant black t-shirt and her knee high black and grey striped socks and climbed into her bed. She sat there quietly for a moment before smiling and turning over to stare out her window. _I can't believe this, everything seems to be turning around for me... Maybe I can ask her to be my girl- Oh shit! Elizabeth! _Elsa's eyes grew in surprised. She placed her hand against her forehead in guilt; _I'll talk to her tomorrow... after school. _

Elsa awoke to the sound of rain pelting her window. Elsa lazily climbed out of her bed and walked over to her door and opened it stepping out into the hall. She walked carelessly down the hall to her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

After hygiene and a shower, Elsa walked back to her room and opened her closet and glanced through the clothes. She grabbed her skinny jet black jeggings, skin tight black long sleeved shirt with a hood on it, black no show socks and black vans. She got dressed rather quickly and braided her hair into her usual braid that hangs on her left shoulder. Elsa turned and grabbed her black one strap backpack and headed out her bedroom.

Elsa quickly stepped down the stairs and opened the front door when Catherine stepped out from the dining hall, "Elsa you forgot breakfast!" She hollered out. Elsa was already outside but turned to face her as she closed the door, "I'm not hungry bye Cath- mom!" she said as she pushed the door shut and headed towards her car. Elsa looked up as she saw it was raining fairly well. _No rain is going to stop me from getting to see Anna today! _

"What the hell is this!? Move into your own fucking lane you shit bag!" Elsa yelled as she was driving. There was a large traffic jam as Elsa pulled her car in park and turned it off, pulling out the keys and getting out of her car. She heard the loud sounds of multiple sirens as she looked ahead of countless cars she saw fire trucks, police cars, ambulances all surrounding each other. Elsa was determined to see what the problem was as she maneuvered her way ahead passing the cars. As she got closer she could see the scene, a red smashed in truck in the entire cockpit laid upside down while a semi with a small dent in the front of it lay on its side. Elsa looked closer at the red ford truck and saw a huge resemblance, _No...no no no no no... _Elsa started to run towards the scene.

When she reached the police barricade she saw two stretchers each caring one of her friends; Eugene and Rapunzel. Elsa felt her stomach flip as she self consciously pushed the barricade aside and ran to the two's side. "Ma'am you have to get back now!" One of the paramedics yelled as he continued over to the ambulance with the two. "Those are my best friends!" Elsa screamed back at him as she tried to reach next to them but the man shoved her back. "Ma'am I'm sorry but you have to stay back they need to get to the ER immediately!" The man stated as he help lift both of them one by one into the ambulance before closing the doors. Elsa quickly glanced at the side of the ambulance and saw the hospital's name, _Arendelle's medical center, got it! _Elsa turned back and sprinted for her car. _Please be okay, please be okay.._

Elsa drove fast but realized that she had no idea where she was going. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it as she scrolled through her eight contacts she pressed Elizabeth's name and pressed the green phone icon and shakily held the phone to her ear, _**Hey babe what's up, shouldn't you be at-**_"where's Arendelle's medical center, Rapunzel and Eugene got in a really bad wreck and that's where they're taking them!" _**whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down babe, they got in a wreck!? How where when- **_"Elizabeth where the fuck is this hospital at just meet me there!" _**It's over by the mall a few blocks over, I'll meet you th- **_Elsa hung up the phone and dropped it in the cup holder as she accelerated down the road. _Hang in there..._

Elsa parked in the visitors' designated parking lot and quickly ran up to the front doors and shoved them open. She took a quick glance around the room when she saw the door with the sign above it that said, **EMERGENCY ROOM. **Elsa ran over to it and pushed those doors open and ran down the hall. She came to an open room with lines of chairs, some filled with waiting strangers. Then Elsa noticed Rapunzel and Eugene's friends; Zane, Jacob, and Elizabeth. When Elizabeth saw Elsa she ran to her with tear stained eyes as she wrapped her arms around her neck and dug her crying face into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa took a glance over at Zane and Jacob. They had their heads down but Elsa could see they had been crying as well. Elsa started to realize everything, _no... no they did not... _Then a nurse slowly stepped out from the in and out doors.

"Since miss Rapunzel Corona and mr. Eugene Fitzerbert passed away moments ago we need their parents' contact information." The nurse said as she gave them all saddened eyes. Elsa stood still as Elizabeth was still hugging her. Elsa felt tears stream down her cheeks as she watched the nurse continue talking but couldn't hear her voice. _No, no, no, no, no... _Elsa shoved Elizabeth away and ran for the doors. _No they didn't die, they can't... not after everything..._ Elsa couldn't hear anything as she pushed the doors open and was hit with the cool winter breeze that made her tears feel like ice as they continued to roll down her cheeks. She ran to her car and recklessly swung the car door open and closed it. She attempted to shove the keys into the ignition before succeeding as she turned the car on.

Elsa drove without seatbelt, blatantly disregarding the speed limit as she raced down the road. _Why did they have to die!? Eugene couldn't be that bad of a fucking driver!? _Elsa passed three cars who were scared of her and the car. Elsa turned onto her street which entranced into her driveway. She pulled up to the front as she opened the driver's door and not turning the car off walked to the front and pulled it open as she sprinted for the stairs. The faded sounds of her mother calling her name behind her drained out as Elsa reached the top of the stairs and ran for her room. She slammed the door behind herself and locked it as she wiped her tear stained face. She pulled off her shirt angrily as she threw it across it the room. She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her pants and also angrily yanked them off and kicked them aside.

Elsa wobbled over to her full body mirror and stared into her own eyes, _stop crying... stop fucking crying... _ Elsa wiped her eyes once more before she turned to her closet. She stepped over to it and gently opened the white and blue detailed door as she pushed back the clothes hanging she pulled out an old shoe box and turned back and sat in the middle of her room. She sat the box on her thin scarred lap and lifted the old cardboard lid up. Inside had countless razorblades; each differently grooved detailed and different brands while most had brownish crimson stains on them. Elsa picked one out that was still unused and sat the box aside as she raised her wrist up. She pressed the blade against her skin and shivered against the cool metal. She stared at it for a moment, _do it... do it... come on... _Elsa took in a deep breath and pressed the tip into her wrist and stared at the small droplets of blood eject.

Elsa threw the blade away and made a loud clanging sound as she abruptly stood up. "Fuck!" Elsa screamed. She kicked the box of razorblades over as they scattered across the floor. Elsa ran over to her mirror on her vanity. She stared at the reflection of herself before she reared back and threw her fist into the mirror ignoring the sudden shooting pain coming from her knuckles as she watched the mirror fall to pieces and shatter everywhere. She screamed unrecognizable words as she started to pace. _Why do I have to suffer!? This is fucking Rapunzel and Eugene's fault! They are the ones that had to go get in a fucking car wreck! Why do I have feel bad for them doing this to me! Eugene just couldn't drive fucking normal for once! He just had to speed and get in a fucking wreck! Rapunzel was probably fucking distracting his ass by either talking about worthless gossip or damn parties or she was probably even talking about school! Why the fuck should I feel bad for their goddamn mistake!? I already have enough damn problems without them doing this to me! _

Elsa tripped over her shoes and fell onto her back. She looked up at her ceiling still angry. _I mean I have fucking school to worry about; I have to worry about graduating, getting in a good college, getting a career! I also have to worry about everyone in that fucked up school hating me for no damn reason! I also have Olaf I have to take care of a lot! _ _And what about Elizabeth! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this big fucking love triangle! And Anna... _Elsa leaned up as she rubbed her palms against her temples, _that fucking girl has put me through so much and she has no idea! It's not my fault though she shouldn't have fucking forgot about me! I wanted her, needed her, and she left me... she could've fixed me... _Elsa stood up and looked around herself at the entire mess in her room. Elsa started to pick up everything, _she is a fucking devil woman... I don't need her anymore, I can't... fuck you Anna... everything is your fault, everything wrong with me is your fault... you and daddy's..._

* * *

** Well that was something huh? I am so sorry if you guys hate me for this chapter, I just felt like it needed to be done so we can build on Elsa's depression and self loath and etc. So no worries about waiting forever, I have already started on the next chapter. Okay, so I just want to say I love you all; you all favoriting, following, reviewing, all the good stuff! It really means so much to me to get that email about you guys, even just refreshing my traffic stats, seeing all you guys viewing my stories just inspires me to write! So lots of love, stay gorgeous!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey, told you guys you didn't have to wait long! Well I stayed up till four a.m. to finish this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Please follow, favorite, and review! It really helps me out a lot, so here we go!**

* * *

It had been a week since the car wreck and Elsa rarely left her room. Catherine and Joseph left her meals outside her door and would return to see them almost always untouched, sometimes there would be an empty plate. Eugene and Rapunzel's funerals were a few days after the accident and Elsa didn't show even though she got personally invited. Inside her room, Elsa laid motionless on her bed while random assortments of music melodies played from her stereo. A knock on her door and then it opened. Catherine stepped in. "Elsa, sweetie, your school called and asked when you are returning. Honey you need to go back and finish out this school year..." Catherine stated. Elsa had her back to her as she listened to her. "Just try and go tomorrow and if it's too much you can wait a little while longer okay sweetie?" Catherine added. "Okay..." Elsa mumbled.

The next morning it was raining lightly outside as Elsa rolled out of bed. She stepped out of her door and walked to her bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror; she had dark circles engulfing her eyes, her lips were cracked and dry, and her nose was a faded pink. She spit out the toothpaste and washed her toothbrush and mouth out as she put the utensil up. She grabbed her black hair brush and stepped back out in the hallway as she started brushing her hair.

Before she reached her door the sound of feet pattering across the floor behind her, "Elsa, Elsa!" Olaf hollered in delight. Elsa looked at him with no expression before turning and continuing into her room and closed the door behind her. Olaf stood still in front of the white door with blue snowflakes detailed on it as he sighed sadly, "I missed you Elsa..." he muttered as he trudged back down the hall.

Elsa opened her wardrobe and grabbed her jeggings that had small pre rips in the knees. When she slipped them on she looked in the mirror at the holes and shook her head. She bent over and gabbed each one by the trim and yanked making them rip wider. Elsa nodded in approval as she turned back to her clothes and looked through the shirts. She pulled out a shirt and slipped it over her head. It was tight black long sleeve v-neck shirt. She pulled out her solid black knee high socks and pulled them on as she turned towards her edge of the bed where her black combat boots were. She slipped them on, disregarding the laces as she walked over to her wardrobe once more to close it.

Elsa stepped over to her vanity and grabbed the small eyeliner stencil and outlined her eyes. Afterwards she picked up the small tube of mascara and gently ran It over her eye lashes and took a quick look in the mirror. _Whatever... _she picked up the small nail paint of black and quickly but carefully ran the brush over each finger nail and blew over them to try and help it dry. She turned to her jacket rack and grabbed her simple zip up solid black hoodie. Elsa grabbed her bag that sat next her door and walked out in the hall.

Elsa pushed the front door open and stepped outside. She was hit with a cool breeze that made her shiver but she stepped down the steps and pressed the unlock button on her keys and opened the driver door and climbed in. she buckled herself in and inserted the keys into the ignition. She turned the car on and pulled out of the drive way.

Elsa sat motionless in her seat as her car was parked in the back of the parking lot as she clutched the strap of her bag that sat in her lap. _Okay, okay, fuck everyone here. If they stare flip them off or ignore them. You got this... earphone in, fuck the world... _Elsa pulled out the IPod and headphones Rapunzel gave Elsa and gently placed the buds in her ears and turned the IPod on shuffle and turned the volume to full level and opened her car door and stepped out. Most of the students sit or stand around in the parking lot until first bell so Elsa sensed a couple of watchful eyes.

Elsa walked up to one of the picnic benches set out in the front that was empty and sat down. Els opened her bag up and pulled out "Tale of Two Cities" and opened it to her marked place and started reading. Elsa glanced up to see a few under classmen staring at her and whispering and laughing amongst each other across the small courtyard. She flipped them the bird and continued her book.

The first bell rang and Elsa only noticed because everyone started to flood the front doors. She packed up her stuff and kept her IPod playing as she merged into the crowd to step inside. Elsa found her locker and pulled out her notebook for first hour and slammed the door shut. Elsa turned to see Anna down the hall in the distance. _Fuck... couldn't go one minute of school without seeing her... _Elsa quickly darted away and fast walked to first hour.

Elsa sat in the back of the class and laid her head down. Anna quickly stepped in and sat in the desk in front of her. "Elsa!" She yelled but got no response. Anna saw that she had her headphones in so she grabbed both and yanked them out by the cords. Elsa threw her head up in anger and saw it was Anna. "Elsa! Oh my god I can't believe you're back! Why haven't you returned any of my calls or texts! I heard what happened to your friends, I am so so so very sorry! I cannot begin to tell you how worried I've been about you and-" Anna stopped abruptly when she saw Elsa place the headphones in her ears again and laid her head back down. Anna started to get frustrated, "Elsa!" Anna yelled as she yanked the headphones once more. Elsa threw her head up again and had rage in her eyes, "Fuck off Anna!" Elsa screamed as she grabbed her stuff and threw her chair out and moved to the other side of the classroom and sat back down angrily and put her headphones in again. Anna looked down in embarrassment as she turned and faced forward.

The bell signaled class dismissal, as the students packed up their things and filed out Elsa sat in her seat till they all left not noticing Anna did the same. Elsa left with Anna quickly on her heels. Elsa went to her locker and changed notebooks and started towards second period. When she entered, Elsa looked over at the three desks her, Eugene, and Rapunzel all sat in and sighed sadly before sitting h=in her normal spot. Anna sat in the front row but turned towards the back to see Elsa who was giving her no attention at all. She carefully looked at Elsa's face; she had makeup on but also realized the dark circles around her eyes. _Poor Elsa... _

The rest of the school day went by fairly quietly for Elsa; she saw Anna staring at her through every class and during lunch period. When the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, Elsa walked out of the classroom first, and quickly hurried to her locker. She opened it and placed her notebook inside and her finished book inside next to her other books. Before she could close it, it swung shut by someone else. Elsa turned to the side to see who was responsible and was met by an angered redhead. Anna reached forward and pulled out her headphones and started to cry as she tried to remain angered, "What the hell Elsa!? Why do you suddenly hate me! I've been trying all day to be there for you and all you do is tell me to fuck off!? What could I have possibly done to you now Elsa!? Look I'm sorry I forgot about you two years back but that doesn't give you the damn right to treat me like this!" Anna started yelling as she thumped her fists against Elsa's chest while she continued crying. A few students gathered around to watch this all go down. "And- and why did you change your appearance so much also!? I'm sorry your friends died but I'm still here damn it..." Anna sobbed. Elsa bit her lip, fighting back tears stinging in her eyes. _No... I'm done with everyone, no one will ever give a damn about me... I don't need anyone.. I don't want anyone... I'm done with you Anna... _Elsa grabbed Anna by her biceps and pushed her back gently and looked into her tear soaked eyes and almost felt pity. Almost. She placed the headphones back in, trying to keep her composure and turned towards Anna one last time and simply stated before walking away,

"I'm done."

* * *

** Well that was emotional huh? What do you guys think about the slight adjustment to Elsa's attire? So this story is still far from over so don't think this is the end; I could never do that to you guys! I will indeed be doing a time jump ahead so there's that- I would like to point out that this fanfiction is not fluffy everyone's lives is perfect and we all are joyful kind; no this is showing the true colors of life and how so much pain can be induced on one person and how they survive it is up to them. So if you could word your hateful reviews just a smidge nicer than "You fucking asshole, HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO THEM!" that'd be great... So as always follow, favorite, and review to help me out! Lots of love stay gorgeous! **


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa slouched down in her chair that was set in the back row of the graduation ceremony on the football field. _This is so stupid... why do I have to be here? Why can't just send the damn diploma to my house?! _Elsa picked at her nails while she watched the rest of her fellow classmen collect their diplomas because they did their last names alphabetically backwards. When they were all finished the superintendent stepped back to the podium and placed on a large grin as he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen; I present to you Arendelle High's class of 2014! Students please stand and move your caps' tassels opposite side signifying a beginning of a new chapter in your lives, congratulations!" Suddenly the field was filled with screaming graduates and caps flying about in the air while rounds of clapping were echoing through the stadium.

Elsa pushed past all the matching black gown graduates as she tried to make a break for the parking lot. She felt someone shove her; she whipped her head around to see it was Hans and his group laughing as they kept walking. Elsa turned back around now in a bad mood. As she did, her vision was blinded by strawberry blonde hair. Elsa fell back on the ground and the person fell on top of her. Elsa winced at the sudden Impact from them. _Oh for fuck's sake, get the fuck off m-_ "Anna?" Elsa opened her eyes to have them met by bright teal blue ones. Anna laid on top of Elsa staring at her shocked. "Elsa." Anna said surprised. Anna realized their position and blushed tremendously as she quickly hot off Elsa and stood up a good distance away from the platinum blonde. Elsa also stood up and brushed her gown off as she then turned and looked at the embarrassed redhead who was staring at the ground, "Um.. Con-congratulations o graduating." Anna stuttered as she looked up at Elsa who had her arms crossed over her chest looking surprised. "Th-thanks." Elsa managed to say. _No... I went all year with little to no contact with her, I am not about to break that now. _"Bye." Elsa stated as she quickly brushed by Anna. "Elsa wait!" Anna turned and grabbed Elsa's wrist.

Elsa shrieked in pain as she dropped back to the ground. Anna was shocked as she quickly released her grasp and rushed to Elsa's side, "Elsa oh my god I'm so sorry what happened!?" Anna said scared like. Elsa clutched at her wrist under her sleeve. A small trail of crimson lined down her hand and dripped onto the grass. Anna stared at it in shock while she placed her hand gently on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa quickly shrugged it away and stood up and ran towards the parking lot. Anna stayed put this time about to cry, _I just want to help you Elsa... _

Elsa saw Catherine, Joseph, and Olaf standing by their car waiting for her. Elsa wiped her hand off the best she could on her gown and then tucked her hands under her armpits. Catherine was the first to notice her walking up to them as she ran towards her and wrapped her arms around the thin framed girl, "Oh Elsa! We're so proud of you! I cannot believe you've already graduated, it seems like just yesterday you were just moving in!" Catherine stated in between sobs. Elsa put on a fake smile for the woman as she thanked her and turned towards Joseph who had a warm smile and pulled her into a hug, "Way to go kiddo! I'm so proud of you!" He said as he patted her back. Elsa turned to Olaf who was pouting. "What's wrong Olaf?" Elsa said in a funny voice as she bent down to his level. "You graduated. That means you're leaving me." Olaf said with a sniffle as he refused to look into her eyes. Elsa sighed as she grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her, "Olaf, bro, I'm not leaving you! I mean sure I'll move out soon and go to college but we can still hang out and see each other! And when I get my own place, I'll get a ps4!" Elsa said with a smile. When she finished Olaf smiled brightly as he threw his arms around her.

**3 weeks later. **

Elsa laid on her futon in her small room in the apartment she had gotten in the city. Elsa didn't take long to move out of her step parents' house and into the apartment. She pointed the remote at the flat screen that hung on her wall as she flipped through the channels. Elsa wore a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants and her normal black thick framed glasses. She also had medical bandages wrapped all up her forearms. Then her cell phone rang from her pocket. She pulled out the small device and flipped it open and held it to her ear, "Hello?" **_"Elsa?" _**"Yes, this is Elsa?" **_"Hi this is Kristoff; um Jacob, Elizabeth and Zane said i should call you and ask if you wanted to come to this party at my place. I mean you don't have to, they just thought you'd want to hang out, also they wanted me to meet you. So my address is 1325 89th Street." _**And then the click signaling the call ended. Elsa looked at the digital clock on her phone that said 11:23 p.m. Elsa sighed as she turned off the TV and climbed off the futon and walked over to her sliding door closet. She looked through her clothes and decided on a black sleeve-less tee with a thin fabric v-neck hoodie and skinny black jeggings and ankle cut black socks with black vans.

Elsa sat in her car outside of the correct address watching drunk or high people wobble about outside while trying to dance to the music that blaring from inside the house. Elsa took a deep breath, _alright, it's just a party... you can do this... you've been to tons of these... with Rapunzel and Eugene though..._Elsa shook her head denying her thoughts as she pushed the door open and climbed outside and shut the door as she started up towards the house.

Elsa pushed the front door open and stepped inside and the smell of sweat, alcohol, and urine lingered heavily throughout the house. Elsa walked through the house while countless teenagers and 20's years old people were drinking smoking cigarettes and marijuana and dancing. She made her way to the living room where she saw Jacob performing a handstand while two people were holding him up and obe was using the nozzle and releasing the golden liquid into his mouth. Elsa shook her head as she looked around some more; she saw Zane passionately making out with a guy who held Zane off the ground wrapping his legs around the stranger's waist. She saw a few people she recognized from other parties while most were unknown to her. Elsa stepped into the backyard onto the patio and watched as multiple naked and half clothed people jumped into the in-ground pool while others were dancing to the music or drinking or smoking somthing. Elsa looked into the pool closely and saw Elizabeth kissing a girl ferociously. Elsa smiled, _at least she moved on easily_! Elsa waved shortly to hopefully get the girl's attention. Elizabeth turned slightly and noticed the blonde and she put on the hugest grin as she swam over to the edge and climbed out and her friend did the same. Elizabeth had on a black veil brides tee and black skinny jeans with few rips in them, and no shoes but socks. Her friend had bright long purple hair all brushed over to her left side and the right side was shaved, she wore a white Ozzy Osborne shirt that was completely soaked revealing that she had no bra beneath and wore black jeggings and white slip on vans.

"Elsa! Its so good to see you again! Fuck, i haven't seen you since the hosp- so anyways i really want you to meet my two new friends; this is Isabella! My girlfriend, and Kristoff is around here somewhere..." Elizabeth wrapped Elsa in a bear hug and then ushered towards Isabella who smiled widely and waved towards Elsa and her voice trailed off as she looked around. "Ah there he is; KRISTOFF GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Elizabeth hollered and the guy came into Elsa's view.

He was a tall buff guy who had good amount of blonde locks and small patches of scruff on his face, he wore a black Dragonforce band tee that fit like a muscle shirt, he had normal light blue Levi jeans and wore black and white converse and had a black sweatband on each wrist. He stopped in front of the three, "What's up Liz?" He asked as he glanced over at Elsa. Elizabeth smiled as she looked over at Elsa, "Kristoff this is Elsa, Elsa this is Kristoff." She ushered between the two. Kristoff smiled as he sruck his hand between them hoping she would grab it and shake it. Elsa slowly extended her hand carefully but gave a reassuring smile to the guy as she shook his large rough hand. "So why don't you two get acquainted and me and Isabella go and... take care of somthing. Tata!" Elizabeth waved goodbye and took Isabella's hand and ran inside happily. _Wait... did she just try to set me up with Kristoff... wait where have i heard that name before..._

"So how do you know Elizabeth?" Elsa piped up to try and tone down rhe awkward silence. Kristoff gave a side smile, "I met her at a party and we were the last ones to run out when the police came up and tried to arrest everyone. We ran and ended up at her house and um... had sex... But she told me how she is prefers girls so we've just really been friends since. What about you?" Kristoff spoke and then looked at her for an answer. "Oh, well me and Elizabeth dated. we met at a party at Rapunzel and Eugene's... and we just hit it off from there. But things didn't work out but I'm really glad that we can remain friends!" Elsa spoke and smiled. Kristoff gave a confused look, "Wait, you're gay?" He asked defeated like. _Oh shit, Elizabeth really did want to set us up! Fuck! _"Um, yeah... Is there...is there a problem with that..?" She asked nervously. He looked at her and smiled, "No, Liz said she wanted me to meet her gorgeous friend and now I have and well she is right but never mind..." He sighed as he looked around trying to not make anymore eye contact. "I... I'm sorry..." Elsa stuttered as she self consciously adjusted her glasses and stared at her feet. "Wait! Nonono its fine, I don't care that you're gay! Fuck, sorry I didn't mean that it was a bad thing!" Kristoff started to apologize fast. Elsa stifled her laugh as Kristoff gave a goofy grin.

"So you really peed on him?!" Elsa said in between laughter as she snorted a few times and then blushed in complete embarrassment. Kristoff laughed as he nodded trying not to spill his red solo cup of alcohol. "Hey! In my defense I was so unbelievably drunk, how was I supposed to know his face wasn't a toilet!?" Kristoff said with sarcasm as he sighed tiresome. "So do you have any siblings?" Kristoff asked as he leaned back against the garage door opener. They were sitting outside in the driveway against the garage door opener while the party was still going on. "Yeah, I have a step brother that was adopted with me. What about you?" Elsa said as she looked over at the blonde guy sitting next to her. "Yeah, I have a sister three years younger than me. A little feisty pants she is! She just finished her junior year here. God I cannot believe she is going to be a senior next year!"Kristoff said as he looked saddened. "Time really flies doesn't it?" He added and Elsa merely nodded.

"So where are you going to go for college?" Kristoff asked as he finished the last of his drink. Elsa shrugged, "No idea. Haven't even looked for one, I would like to go and be a artist but I don't know..." Elsa looked off to the side. Kristoff then grew a huge grin, "Hey at my college; Arendelle University they have an amazing art department! You should totally go there!" He said. Elsa smiled, "Sure! That'd be awesome; at least I'd have a friend there! I'll totally look into it!" She replied as he raised his hand up for a high five and Elsa accepted. _Cool, I have a new friend now! And a potential college! Things are finally turning around for me!_

* * *

** Hey it's me! So this chapter was really just to get you guys up to speed on what's going on and all, so basically a filler chapter. So I'm finally actually introducing Kristoff into the story, we heard about him once in chapter one but now he is a main character! Haha, alright um a couple of things; so I am not in college or been to yet so I am not familiar with everything like assignments and projects, how the classes work exactly so please tell me if I am wrong in later chapters. So what we skipped was the rest of the school year which was Elsa ignoring everyone and hating everything and Anna trying to find out what happened and all. We didn't exactly miss much but there may be a few references in a later chapter or two maybe. I would like if someone could make me a bombastic cover image for this story and can PM me the URL for wherever you drew it or you can send it to me on Tumnlr or anything like that would be soooooo appreciated! Oh, so I have not forgotten about Ice Cold Criminal haha I have just been so busy with this story so I will probably update it sometime soon! Um... oh lastly I would like to say thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my stories it really means so much to me guys! I am so glad you guys are liking the story and that you all will continue to read it! Oh goodness sorry for the giant rant! So anyways stay gorgeous, I love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey! It's CinnamonToasty here! I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and hope you all will too! So I plan on probably a total of twenty five chapters so we are half way there! So let's get right to it shall we?**

* * *

"Well that's the last box I believe Els." Kristoff huffed as he sat the cardboard box on the ground next to the rest of them. Elsa sat the much smaller box down on top of a box. Kristoff refused to allow her to carry any big or heavy objects. Elsa first disagreed but then was fine with it when it was amusing to her to watch him struggle with some of the boxes.

"Thanks Kris; so are we still on for dinner at your house tonight?" Elsa asked as she wiped the sweat off her face with the collar of her faded green Nirvana tee with short sleeves. Elsa readjusted her glasses as she sat down and looked up at her large blonde friend who was too busy to answer her earlier question because he was engulfed with his phone.

"Kris!" Elsa said loudly making the boy almost drop his phone.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, sorry I was just rescheduling my work out tomorrow. Hey you should come with me; God knows you could use some muscle on those bones you call arms, honestly Els don't you eat at all?!" Kristoff asked as he looked at his friend who then looked away from him in embarrassment. Kristoff mentally slapped himself as he walked over and patted her shoulder, "Yeah, my sister is staying over and I'd love for you to meet her!" Kristoff said as he smiled toothily making Elsa smile as well.

* * *

After Kristoff left; Elsa opened a few boxes and pulled out clothes, bathroom necessities, etc. and started a shower. Elsa pulled her shirt over her head and slipped off her pants. She balanced in the air as she also pulled off her socks. Elsa turned towards the mirror and looked at her reflection; her blonde hair was in its messy braid that fell down her shoulder, her eyes had dark circles around them, her scar on her cheek faded throughout the years but still visible, she was pale white as ever, her wrists were covered in gauss, and she wore matching black bra and panties. Elsa slowly undid the wrap and stared at her scars that covered her wrists. Her flesh had been ripped away by constant self harm to herself making her wrists and most of the bottom of her forearm thin and rough skinned. Elsa sighed as she pulled her braid undone and stepped into the ice cold shower.

Elsa blow dried her hair and braided her hair into its normal braid and slipped a pair of hot pink and black checkered boxers on and a black bra. Elsa decided on her contacts so she quickly placed them in her eyes. She stepped back into her room and grabbed the clothes she pulled out from one of the boxes and put them on. She wore black skinny jeans with pre-rips all down the thighs with the threads hanging from them, a v-neck shirt with long sleeves that tightly wrapped her whole body that had "Suicide Silence Black Crown" album cover that covered the whole shirt, she pulled the sleeves up to her shoulders and wore countless bright colored band bracelets that covered her wrists and concealed her scars. Her nails were painted ebony black and she wore heavy eyeliner and mascara on. She wore her black and white pinstriped socks and slipped on her combat boots leaving them untied. Elsa pulled her phone out and went to her contacts and scrolled under Kristoff's name and hit the green phone button.

* * *

Elsa looked down at her phone to check the address for Kristoff's new apartment. _Yep, this is the place, _she thought as she started up towards the front doors. _I wonder what Kristoff's sister is like? Would she be like him; a tom boy does she like the music we like, what if she liked classical? Haha, damn I remember when I used to listen to that! _Elsa chuckled under her breath as she pressed the button on the small intercom and waited for a response.

"Elsa, is that you?" Kristoff's voice spoke with static from the small intercom box.

"Yeah it's me." Elsa replied. As she did she heard a loud buzz came from the box.

"Come on up!" Kristoff said excitedly still having static follow his voice.

Elsa pushed the large glass doors opened and walked inside. She was in the lobby where there was an old man behind the front desk writing on a piece of paper. Elsa stepped over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow button and it lit up. She stood quietly waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the metal doors slid open the small elevator room was empty to Elsa's relief and she stepped in. the doors closed and she looked over at the floor numbers. She firmly pressed floor four and felt the elevator start to move up.

Elsa stepped out into the hall as the doors opened and turned left down the hallway. She found Kristoff's apartment and knocked on it gently. She got no reply but she could hear music playing from the other side of the door. She sighed as she knocked more pronounced like but still got no response. Elsa blew a strand of hair out of her face as she started to get frustrated. She rose her fist up and banged heavily on the door. She heard the music turn down and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Elsa sighed as she waited for the door to open. It swung open and Kristoff was wearing a solid grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans and white socks with a hole in it revealing his big toe on his left sock.

"Damn Elsa how do you do it!? You look drop dead gorgeous holy shit! Makes me wish you weren't gay!" Kristoff said as he looked Elsa up and down countless times. Elsa blushed heavily as Kristoff laughed. "Where's your glasses dork?" Kristoff said with a chuckle as he poked Elsa in between her eyes making her swat his hand away trying not to laugh as well.

"I am wearing my contacts thank you very much!" Elsa stated as she playfully shoved him and stepping into his apartment. Kristoff closed the door behind them as he stepped into the kitchen, Elsa walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and made herself comfortable. She looked around and there was beer cans, food wrappers from fast food joints, clothes, dishes and cups, and other trash scattered around the ground.

"Kris, do you ever clean this place Jesus!?" Elsa asked as she looked towards the kitchen area where he was looking through the refrigerator and pulling out two glass bottles of Bud Light.

"Yes actually! For your information I just cleaned up in there!" Kristoff remarked as he walked in and sat down next to her handing her one of the bottles. Elsa started to laugh and earned a shove from Kristoff but then he laughed as well.

* * *

"So when is your sister supposed to get here?" Elsa asked as she took a swig from the bottle before settling back against the couch. Kristoff shrugged as he checked his watch on his wrist.

"She's supposed to be here about ten minutes ago." Kristoff said confused like. Elsa sighed as she finished the last of her beer and sat the empty bottle on the coffee table. She nodded in acknowledgement as she stretched making her joints pop. _I wonder what his sister is like. She is one year younger than me so she's not that young... hm, I wonder if she likes people like us. _"Uh, Els?" Kristoff's voice was faded in the background of Elsa's attention but when she noticed him she shook herself back to his attention.

"What's up Kris?" Elsa asked trying to sound as if she was paying attention to her friend. He scoffed as he sat his beer down on the coffee table and stood up brushing off the chip crumbs that had covered his shirt from the chips he was eating while Elsa was daydreaming.

"My sister is at the door I said, I'll be right back." Kristoff repeated himself as he walked towards the door. Elsa sighed as she watched him unlocked the locks and opened the door. As soon as Elsa saw her, her heart stopped. _Oh fuck... _ "Anna? Why are you crying?!" Kristoff asked raising his voice a little. Anna stood in doorway; her hair was down and scrunched, her face was red, puffy, and soaked from crying her eyes out, she also had mascara and eyeliner trails down her cheeks, she wore a crimson and black horizontal pin-striped dress with one of the short sleeves ripped and hanging off her shoulder, her black pantyhose were ripped all up her legs and she was carrying her black heels. _Anna! What happened!? _

"Anna what the hell happened to you!?" Kristoff repeated more loudly this time as he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside and slammed the door. The loud noise made Elsa jump unintentionally. Kristoff pulled her over to the couch and sat her next to Elsa who was really nervous and self consciously wrapping her arms around her body.

_Holy shit Anna is here... fuuuuck what do I say if she tries to talk to me!? Wait, why am I being so selfish!? She just cried her eyes out and obviously something happened to her! _

Anna kept her gaze down and a straight face but spoke quietly to Kristoff, "H-Hans... H-he tried... t-to r-rape m-m-me..." Her voice was dry and hoarse but they could still make out what she said. Kristoff balled his hands into fists and slammed his left one down on the table as he stood up and started towards the door.

"I am going to find that fucker and kill him, stay here Anna with Elsa." Kristoff said as he opened up the door as he was pulling his phone out and dialed in a number and held it to his ear and closed the door. His voice could be heard slowly fading away as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Anna kept her head down and held it in her hands. She sniffled every few minutes quietly. Elsa sat silently twiddling her thumbs while sneaking a glance at the redhead next to her. _Say something! Anything! She had almost just been raped; you know exactly how it feels to be... Elsa just talk to her. Console her. _Elsa to in a deep breath as she sat up and slowly and noticeably moved right next to Anna to wear their legs touched sending an electric surge through Elsa. She took in another deep breath and gently laid her hand on her back and rubbed circles slowly. Anna leaned into her slightly and started to cry a bit again. "Shhh I got you Anna." Elsa whispered into her ear making Anna let out her sobs as she threw her arms around Elsa's thin frame.

After a few minutes of sitting still while Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's shoulder and instantly her shirt was soaked but she didn't care at the moment. Elsa kept whispering consoling words to Anna but that only made the girl cry harder. Elsa finally pulled away and gently pushed Anna away. She then raised her chin up with her hand to where their eyes met.

"Anna, do you want to-""I don't care about Hans at this point Elsa... Just... Please don't talk..." Anna cut Elsa off as she moved slightly towards her. Elsa grew nervous as her face brightened red heavily, _what is she doing..._ Anna stared at her with a serious expression as she slowly raised her hands and placed them on either side of Elsa's shoulders. "Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Elsa stuttered as she remained still. Anna shushed her and slowly leaned forward and placed her lips against Elsa's.

Elsa winced, and squeezed her eyes shut as she self consciously threw her hands up to pull Anna's away but kept their lips connected. _N-N-No... st-stop... Please... _Elsa felt a tear roll down her cheek as Anna sat up on her knees where she was hovering over Elsa while they were locked in a passionate kiss. She pushed the blonde onto her back and draped herself over and moved her lips down her cheek to her neck. Elsa gasped extremely loud and curled her toes and feet as she her legs twitched and jolted making Anna laugh against her neck while she continued to bite gently and kiss it. Elsa felt her core between her legs heat up making her squirm beneath the redhead. Anna's hands trailed down her body and satisfyingly rested on her hips.

Anna brought her face back to Elsa's and smashed her lips back to hers. _I need... I need to stop h-her... No... I don't..._ her hands shook as they rose up and grasped a fist full of Anna's hair and pulled her closer closing all the space between them. Their breasts pushed against each other and Elsa could realize instantly that Anna wasn't wearing a bra by the sudden arousing points in that area was poking against Elsa's breasts. Her body mimicked hers as Elsa leaned up to where Anna straddled her and they kept their lips together. _I... I think I love you Anna Summerstein._

* * *

** Yes, I love you all so here is a pretty smutty chapter ending for you all! So I wanted to remind you all that I do have a Tumblr and I post whenever I update my stories and I am open to questions, concerns, suggestions, well pretty much everything. I am having the best time writing these stories for you guys because you guys are exactly why I am writing! So I love you all, please follow, favorite, and of course review it does indeed really help me out and encourages me to stop procrastinating and write. stay gorgeous and I hope to see you guys in the next updates! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! So sorry I have not updated in a while. school has started a couple weeks ago so its been hard to juggle both things! I hope you all can remain patient with me as I try! Quick thing, this story contains some pretty heavy triggers so you all have been warned! I love you all, here we go;**

* * *

Anna laid against Elsa's chest, fully wrapped her arms around her waist and one across her shoulder while her legs entwined with the blonde as they were on their backs on the couch. Elsa watched the younger girl as she slept soundlessly. _I love you Anna... I love you... _Anna twitched silently in her sleep as she tightened her grip around Elsa. _She is the cutest thing ever... _Elsa gently caressed her cheek softly as she adjusted her position while keeping the redhead on top of her. That was when the door swung open and Kristoff stepped in,

"Well I could not find that bastard but I will. So how are- oh." He stopped as he saw the pair lying down on the couch. Elsa turned towards him and she grew embarrassed as she looked down at the sleeping younger girl on top of her. "Um, what are you two doing?" Kristoff asked confused. Elsa took in a deep breath as she prepared to tell Kristoff everything.

* * *

"Wow... Elsa I'm so sorry." Was all Kristoff could say as he sat on the coffee table facing Elsa who nodded her head in acknowledgement. "So you and Anna met when I was at the hospital for breaking my arm? Why wouldn't she tell us about you when we got home?" Kristoff asked as he shook his head and placed his face into his hands.

Elsa shrugged as she looked back down at the sleeping redhead's face and her composure dropped to a saddened expression, "I don't know, I guessed it was because I wasn't worth it to her. She meant the world to me since I very first met her..." Elsa said as she reached for a strand of hair that was in Anna's face and brushed it behind her ear.

"Well whatever it was, it certainly seems like it doesn't matter anymore. You can spend the night here and hang out with Anna tomorrow because I have work tomorrow. Get some rest Elsa, goodnight." Kristoff stated as he stood up, ruffled her hair and then walked off to his bedroom and gently shut the door behind him. Elsa sighed as she readjusted her position once more before her eyelids grew heavier and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly to the sight of the same living room she fell asleep in, and the same girl that fell asleep on her. Anna's body slowly rose and lowered as she breathed quietly. Elsa smiled at the sight, she rose up carefully and rolled Anna to her side into the couch allowing her to get out from underneath her and stand up. She turned back to Anna who curled up and had her back to her. Elsa chuckled quietly as she reached for the throw blanket at the top of the couch and laid it on her. She brushed her hand gently across Anna's cheek, then turning around and headed into the kitchen.

Elsa pulled out can apple from the small fridge and sat on the granite counter, looking over at the oven clock. It read six fifty. Elsa sighed as she pulled the drawer out from under her and found a pack of Kristoff's cigarettes and multiple lighters. She grabbed the pack and a lighter and shut the drawer. Elsa withdrew one of the slim cigarettes and placed the filter end between her lips and rose the lighter up to the other end and flicked it a couple times before a flame appeared and ignited it. She placed the lighter down next to her and took in a deep drag and pulled it away from her mouth and exhaled slowly. She sighed as she continued this action for a couple more minutes before she finished it and flicked the butt into the trash can and pulled out another cigarette from the pack and lit it.

"Elsa? Since when did you smoke?" Anna's quiet voice came from the entrance into the kitchen. Elsa turned with cigarette in mouth to see the younger girl stare at her with a surprised expression. Elsa sighed as she took in a deep breath from the cigarette and pulled away to breath out. She shrugged,

"Right before I was sent to the hospital." Elsa said normally as she continued smoking. Anna looked down at her feet before walking into the kitchen and standing between Elsa's knees and resting her head against the blonde's chest.

"Elsa... why did you get put in the hospital?" Anna asked quietly as her hands gently brushed against her wrists, tracing over each scar that was imbedded on her skin. Elsa's breath hitched in the back of her throat as her eyes grew wide, _no one's ever asked to know why..._

"Well... I tried to... I tried to kill myself." Her voice was shaky and weak as she spoke. Anna looked up into her sapphire dark blue eyes,

"Why?" Anna replied as she ghosted her arms around Elsa's thin waist and pulled her into a warm embrace disregarding how cold the blonde girl was and the cigarette that was still between her right hand's fingers.

"My uncle... When my biological parents died; my aunt and uncle adopted me. I was only actually related to my aunt and my uncle married her for her money... He was insane, he would come home some nights drunk or high off of whatever and would first beat my aunt as soon as he walked in and then would tell me to wait upstairs in my room for him... after he was finished with her he would find me next and would first beat me with either his hands or a belt and then after he would... he would..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence as she broke into a fit of sobs and clung to Anna.

Anna was paralyzed but the sudden action Elsa had made. _She was beaten and raped by her uncle so young... What a horrible childhood. _"It's okay Elsa... I got you." Anna cooed as she drew circles gently on her back.

* * *

After Elsa got her crying under control as she raised her face back up to Anna. Her eyes and cheeks were smudged and runny with mascara and eyeliner. "After he had his way with me, he would beat me until I thanked him for being a good daddy... he was a monster... So this went on for three years, until one day a neighbor overheard my uncle beating me and my aunt and called the cops. Unfortunately they didn't get there fast enough and my aunt's wind pipe was crushed in and she died... But that bastard... He was put on trial for what he did and he was sentenced for life in prison.. But the best part, it was about a year, I was still recovering from when he hurt me; when the news was on in the TV room; it was him... He had been beaten to death in prison. His body was almost unrecognizable and dismembered... I was so happy he was dead, I wished for it for the whole time I knew him. But I wanted to see him die. I wanted to look him in the eye and tell him every single thing he did and make him suffer slowly. I wanted to shave off every inch of his skin and throw him in a pile of salt! i had wanted him to die by my hand so badly that I couldn't live with myself without getting that satisfaction. So I tried to kill myself... I got one of the mens' razors from the showers when they weren't in there and I locked myself in my room and I started to rip my wrists to pieces." Elsa rose her wrists up into the light so Anna could see them better.

"I had mutilated them so badly that I had hit bone, but I couldn't feel any pain. So when I was about to pass out, the door broke down and nurses and security and doctors all came rushing in and carrying me onto a stretcher and down the hall." Elsa said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, making the redhead's back to her.

"I awoke to a completely different room, to a different bed, and different clothes. A female doctor sat next to me in a office chair. She was very young no older than 23, she was beautiful. She said she was here to help me get better and to help me in any way needed. I was fifteen at this time and I was happy she was here. Over the time I was there Mrs. Greene, or Phoebe she let me call her was always with me. Always taking care of me; getting me food or reading to me or drawing with me or sometimes even held me while I slept because I was too scared to be alone. I was in love... she was my everything at the time, the only thing that mattered to me. So one day I was determined to tell her how I felt. I had it all worked out; I was going to tell her after we had lunch. But that day she was... she was killed in a drive by..." Elsa sniffled as she said that last sentence. Anna rubbed her arms gently.

"I had nothing, I was nothing, I was a shell of a human. I didn't have anything left living for. So I started not to speak... I dressed in all black and kept to myself. I started to eat les everyday and would start to hear voices in my head. This went on for several months. Until one day, a few weeks after I turned sixteen, this blabbering, nosey, cute redhead comes barreling into my life and changes everything." Elsa smiled at her last words before placing a kiss on Anna's cheek.

'She ignited my heart, and changed everything. She gave me a green fleece sweater that I wore nearly all the time. She became my everything. But she didn't return... I was distraught, told myself she wasn't real and it was just a dream but I had your sweater. So I was determined to get out of that place and find you. I faked everything, I pretended to eat and threw it up later, I would cut over the same cuts so it wouldn't look new. Just so I could get out. And now that I am... I have found you and I am holding you now." Elsa whispered before turning Anna around and kissing her passionately.

Anna was the first to pull back and looked deep into her eyes when she spoke, "Yes, you found me and now I'm yours."

* * *

**So this story was just to give you guys some serious background on Elsa and all the dark stuff she has been through. So I created an Instagram for same reasons; to give you guys some updates, Q&A's and all that jive, it's Elsannaistoast. So yeah, you guys are the greatest and you guys really motivate me to continue and it means so much. Please favorite, follow, and review it really helps me out a ton! Love you all, see you in the next update!**


End file.
